Our past together
by altrilast13
Summary: After being saved by her childhood friends,she started hanging out with them once more. Because of her and two certain dragon slayers usual meetings, will their old feelings for each other blossom. It's a StingxLucyxRogue love triangle story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

**Our past together**

**Chapter 1: Reunion**

While going back home, Lucy noticed that something or someone has been following ever since she left her apartment this morning. It seems like that something bad will happen to her. Lucy took a quick glance at her back to see if someone is following her, but no one was there, then suddenly she heard footsteps.

As she walk faster, the footsteps at her back grew louder and louder so she tried to run as fast as she can until she ran into a dark alley. Lucy was so worried that she couldn't think what to do until four random guys (the ones who were following her) suddenly appears.

**Lucy's POV**

"Hey there, miss are you lost?"Said the random guy with a smug look in his face.

I was so afraid that I didn't know what to do since I accidentally forgot to bring my whip and keys. The only thing that I could do was to just close my eyes and pray that someone might save me. While my eyes were shut I heard some people coming in our way but I was still too afraid so I didn't open them until I heard someone talked.

"What do you think you're doing to Lucy-chan?" an angry voice shouted.

"Who the heck are you two?" one of the guys shouted who was in front of me.

After listening to the guy in front of me, at least I know that there are two people who are trying to save me.

Then suddenly everything got quiet but I was still too afraid to look so I told myself to open my eyes when everything's over.

Six minutes has passed I wasn't sure if the fight was over so now I just waited for someone to say something since all I heard for the past six minutes were people punching and kicking each other.

**My POV**

As Lucy's eyes were still shut for the last six minutes, her two rescuers had already defeated the four thugs. Seeing that Lucy's eyes were still close, they walk towards her to see if she was okay.

"Are you okay now, Lucy-chan?" both of her rescuers said simultaneously as they bend down to see if she got hurt.

She could feel the hotness of her rescuers breaths. _"The fight must be over."_ Lucy said to herself. As she opened her eyes slowly, she found herself an unexpected surprise which made her eyes widened.

She found herself looking face to face at her two rescuers and the two rescuers were none other than Sabertooth's Dragon Slayer Duo, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney.

At that moment Lucy didn't mind if she was saved by Fairy Tail's guild rivals nor she didn't mind that their faces were really near hers, as long as she was relief that someone came to help her.

"Sting"

"Lucy-chan?"

"Rogue"

After saying their names, Lucy suddenly burst out to tears and embraced the two dragon slayers so tight that it made the two dragon slayers to blush.

"What took you so long?" Lucy said as she was still hugging them.

Sting and Rogue just smiled while hugging her back.

"This is just like the old days right, Lucy-chan?"

* * *

**Sorry if it's kind of short so I'll make the next chapter longer.  
.**

**Please review X3**


	2. Chapter 2: The past

**Chapter 2: The past**

**Flashback:**

"Lucy" a gentle voice said.

Lucy turned around and found that her mother was calling her. She stood up and walked towards her.

"Lucy I want you to meet some people." Lucy's mother said giving her an angelic smile.

As Lucy leaned to her right, she saw one blonde boy and one dark-haired boy who were about her age that were still tugging onto her mom's dress. Lucy's mom gave both boys a reassuring smile which made them finally release their grip off her.

"Hi my name is Lucy. What's yours?" As Lucy smiled making the first introduction between them.

"My name's Sting" said the blonde boy who was looking at a different direction.

"My name's Rogue. Nice to meet you Lucy-chan" said the black-haired boy giving Lucy a big smile.

Lucy's face blushed when she saw Rogue's smile to her. Lucy's mom just smiled at them._"What a beautiful sight to see."_ She said to herself.

"Now Lucy," as Lucy's mom called out for her attention. "Your father and I agreed that you can go out of the mansion whenever you like if Sting and Rogue are always with you whenever you go out."

Lucy's eyes widened with happiness in it. She quickly hugged her mother and turned around and hugged the two boys with delight. Rogue didn't mind so he hugged her back while Sting just turned red.

"I'll be going now, Lucy, be nice to your new friends." Lucy's mom said before leaving the room. Lucy nodded to what her mother asked her to do. When Lucy turned around, she saw that Rogue was still smiling while Sting was red as a tomato.

"Do you want a tour of the house?" Lucy asked in a cheerful way. Both boys nodded. After touring the two boys around the house for like 4 hours, the three children finally stopped in a balcony. Just by smelling the fresh air, Lucy felt that it was her first time to be out of her room. While Sting looked at his surroundings, he noticed that Rogue has been looking at Lucy for a long time now, with a sweet smile on his face.

"You like her don't you, Rogue?"Surprised by what his friend said he didn't response. Being friends with Rogue for so long Sting would know if Rogue is interested in something.

"Well that makes the both of us." Sting said smiling at Rogue. Uninterested in what Sting said, Rogue just kept his eyes on Lucy.

_3 weeks later…_

After having a well-balanced meal, Sting, Lucy and Rogue were ready to go out. This has been a routine to them every morning ever since Sting and Rogue came to the Heartfilia's estate. But before leaving, Lucy's father caught the attention of the three children who were about to run out of the dining room.

"Rogue! Sting! Always keep in mind to never lose the sight of my daughter while you're out of the house, okay? Nowadays people would do anything to get a family's fortune." Lucy's father said with a strict voice.

"Don't worry sir; Lucy is in good hands, right Rogue?" Sting answered with a reassuring voice even though he felt a bit shocked when Lucy's father shouted out their names. Rogue nodded at Sting's statement.

"You may go now… take care." Were his last words before they left the mansion. Today they decided to have a picnic in a nearby stream. While Lucy was skipping so happily bringing the picnic basket, Rogue and Sting heard a rustle in one of the trees with their keen sight they noticed an unknown man trying to aim Lucy with an arrow. As the assassin let go of the arrow, he thought that it would definitely hit Lucy but to his disappointment Sting caught the arrow before it even got closer to Lucy's head.

"What do you think you're doing to Lucy-chan?" an angered voice said. Feeling a bit afraid to look at his back, the assassin slowly turned his head around and found something shocking. It was Rogue who was surrounded by an evil aura which made the assassin screamed like a girl. Noticing the scream, Lucy looked back and saw that Rogue wasn't with them.

"Where's Rogue-kun?" Lucy asked Sting.

"Oh. He just taking care of a pesky bee he thought that it might stung you." Sting said with a grin on his face. Of course Lucy was gullible enough to believe Sting's lame excuse.

After a while Rogue came back a flower on his hand, he walked towards Lucy and puts the flower on the back of Lucy's ear. Rogue looked at Lucy smiling and said "I'm sorry if you were getting worried about me Lucy-chan." Lucy didn't mind if Rogue was treating her like a child she was happy that he came back. When they finally reached their destination, Sting found a nice place where they could have their picnic. While Sting helped Lucy prepare the picnic preparations, Rogue was just sitting under a tree being a bit tired from tormenting the assassin a while ago.

"Oi! Rogue come here and try some of Lucy's delicious sandwiches." Sting shouted while waving a sandwich in his hand. Rogue gladly stood up and joined them with a smile on his face. Rogue sat besides Lucy while Sting was sitting at Lucy's other side.

"That was some delicious sandwiches." Sting said while rubbing his belly with satisfaction on his face as he fell down to take a nap. While Sting was in a deep slumber, Lucy analyzed her surroundings, thinking to herself that the place was a real paradise when she finally spot that Rogue was also taking a nap under a shady tree. Lucy thought to herself that it was a good timing for her to stroll around the forest and pick some flowers for her beloved mother.

_After 15 minutes…_

"*yawn* Oi! Lucy, do we still have some sandwiches left?" Sting asked, finally awakening from a deep slumber. Sting blinked twice when he suddenly realized that Lucy wasn't with them anymore. Worried about Lucy's sudden disappearance, he quickly woke the sleeping Rogue from his slumber.

"Rogue, where the heck is Lucy?" Sting said with worried look on his face.

"What do you mean, Sting?" Rogue said, wiping his eyelids.

"Lucy's gone; we need to find her right away." Sting commanded. Finally realizing Sting's point, Rogue's eyes widened. "Let's sniff around to find her scent to know where she is." Rogue said calmly, looking at Sting with a reassuring face. Sting agreed to Rogue's suggestion. The two boys sniffed all around until Rogue finally caught her scent.

"I know where she is… but… Sting we need to hurry." Rogue said leading the way. Sting looked at Rogue's face, he doesn't need to ask if Lucy was okay, just by looking at his friend's face he knows that Lucy's in trouble.

_Meanwhile… (At Lucy's area)_

Lucy was too busy admiring the flowers that she was picking that she didn't notice that there were two assassins above her.

"He he… killing people for money is such an amazing job," the assassin said inwardly.

"You ready to hit her?" asked the assassin. The other assassin nodded with an evil look on his face. As the assassin was about to release his grip from the trigger, he saw someone carried off with Lucy.

"Crap! What the heck just happened? She was already an open target." As the assassin got annoyed by what just happen.

"Were you targeting on our precious Lucy?" Sting asked, surprising the assassins.

As Sting struggles to get the sniper from the man, the man accidentally set off the trigger which was about to hit Lucy. Lucy closed her eyes, thinking that it will be over soon. When Lucy opened her eyes she thought that she was hit but to Lucy's surprise she wasn't hurt at all but…

"Rogue!" Lucy said as her eyes widened with tears coming out of it. She saw the bleeding Rogue in front of her who took the bullet instead of her. Rogue took a quick glanced at Lucy, smiling. After beating up the assassins, he quickly jumped out of the tree to help his wounded friend.

"Lucy, let's hurry up and get Rogue to the mansion." Sting said, putting one of Rogue's arms into his shoulders. Lucy nodded, wiping the tears of her eyes. As they finally reached the mansion, Lucy's mom quickly ran towards the bleeding Rogue.

"What happened?" Lucy's mom said as she helped carrying Rogue inside the mansion.

"It was my entire fault, if I haven't fallen asleep…" Rogue began to explain but only to be stopped by Lucy.

"It wasn't your fault, Rogue; if I just stayed with you and Sting this wouldn't have happened to you." Lucy exclaimed as tears were coming out of her eyes again. While coming in the mansion, still carrying the wounded Rogue in her arms, Lucy's mom ordered one of the maids to call a doctor quickly.

_That night…_

Rogue had already fallen asleep after the doctor wrapped his whole stomach with some bandages. To prevent from bleeding again, the doctor advised that Rogue should stay indoors for a week. When the doctor had left, one of the maids holding some clothing, medicine and other stuff for Rogue, was about to go inside Sting and Rogue's room when she was stopped by the young Lucy asking if she can do it for her. The maid hesitated at first but looking how serious her little mistress was, she had no choice but to give her the stuff. Entering the room she saw that Rogue was still lying on his bed sleeping while Sting was sitting near his friend, reading a book.

"Lucy? Why are you still up? Shouldn't you be sleeping by now?" Sting asked, putting the book down.

"I'm here to take care of Rogue until he gets better." Lucy said quietly, not disturbing Rogue's slumber.

Lucy walked towards Rogue's side putting the clothes on his bed while putting the other stuff in a table. Lucy sat down next to Rogue then she started to take off his clothes.

"Lucy! Why are you stripping Rogue while he's sleeping?" Sting asked as he was shocked at Lucy's actions.

"The maid told me that Rogue needs to put on some new clothes and a new bandage," Lucy said continuing to take of Rogue's clothes.

"B-but…" Sting muttered as dirty thoughts were going into his head.

"Don't worry I'll just changed his upper clothing, you can take care of his lower clothing." Lucy said with a gentle look on her face. Finishing putting Rogue's new bandages and t-shirt, Lucy said that she will be in the bathroom while waiting for Sting to put on Rogue's lower clothing. When Lucy was in the bathroom, Sting looked at Rogue and whacked him (slightly) in the head.

"You're such a pervert, Rogue. Letting Lucy change for you." Sting said, knowing that Rogue was just pretending to sleep so that Lucy can pamper him.

"Shh… be quiet, Sting. Lucy might hear you." Rogue said rubbing his head in pain.

"Why do you have to pretend? You already know that Lucy will still insist to change you even if you are awake." Sting said making a point to Rogue. Rogue just smiled while still rubbing his head, ignoring Sting's complain.

"Here" Sting said throwing the pants and boxers to Rogue. Rogue stood up and pulled down his pants and his boxers so that he can change into new ones.

"You're just jealous that Lucy is paying more attention to me than you." Rogue mumbled to himself. It was no use if he mumbled it to himself since Sting can still hear.

"Who are you calling jealous?" Sting said throwing a book at Rogue which Rogue dodged. While Lucy was still in the bathroom, listening to Rogue and Sting's argument, Lucy couldn't help but laugh when she heard something unexpected.

"Rogue, let's settle this once and for all." Sting said stopping himself from throwing another book at Rogue.

"What do you mean?" Rogue asked curious to know what his friend was talking about. Sting looked up to Rogue with a serious look on his face.

"We know that we like Lucy very much but have you ever thought which one of us does she really like the most." Sting said with questioning tone. Both boys went silent.

"What? Both of you like me?" Lucy said opening the door but to her surprise the two boys was just looking at her, laughing. Lucy was confused. A moment ago they were being serious and now they were laughing so hard.

"I knew you were listening to us Lucy. You know that we can still hear you even though the door was shut." Sting said still laughing so hard. Feeling embarrassed Lucy walked out of their rooms quickly, slamming the door really hard. As she left the two boys finally stopped laughing.

"You think she's still mad?" Sting said still laughing a little. Rogue shook his head with disagreement

"Like you said we can still hear her even if the door is closed." Rogue said a smile on his face.

Lucy was still embarrassed but she wasn't that mad at them. Leaning on their door, Lucy was still thinking about Sting statement _"We know that we like Lucy very much but have you ever thought which one of us does she really like the most" _when she was suddenly interrupted by one of her maids.

"Miss Lucy, shouldn't you be in bed by now?" the maid asked gently with a smile on her face. Lucy just nodded at her, smiling back. As Lucy was about to go to bed she suddenly thought of something which will make a perfect surprise for her two best friends. Lucy quietly opened the door sticking her head out, looking at both ways making sure that no one could spot her.

"It seems like the entire mansion is asleep, this is my chance." Lucy said softly. When she was finally at Rogue and Sting's room, she gently opened the door to see if they were still awake. When she saw that both boys were already asleep, she gently tiptoed inside their rooms so that they won't be awakened. Lucy made her first steps towards Sting and gently gave him a quick kiss on the cheek which made the sleeping Sting smile a bit without Lucy knowing. Feeling satisfied with the kiss that she gave, she made her way towards Rogue. Before she could even give him a kiss, she gazed at the unconscious Rogue thinking that he really look cute when he's asleep. Snapping out from the gaze, she made her way to Rogue's cheek, kissing it a bit longer than Sting's. As she took her lips from Rogue, she saw that Rogue was smiling happily. Lucy just couldn't help but smile at him passionately. When Lucy was ready to go out, she took one more gaze at the sleeping Rogue who was still smiling. When Lucy had already left, both boys stood up and opened a nearby lamp.

"It seems like she answered the question for us." Sting said looking at Rogue's smiling face.

"It seems so but your not gonna give up that easily, right?" Rogue said holding one cheek.

"Of course not, you know that were still kids so maybe she'll change her mind in the future." Sting said, smirking at Rogue.

* * *

**Like I promised, I made it longer for you to read  
**

**I hope you like this..**

**Le'Mademoiselle Au-lette-** here you go. the continuation of the short chapter and my repayment

**Koori no hime-**i hope you didn't wait for so long to read this

**MishaArsellecLune**- thanks for reading my last chapter

**Please review after X3**


	3. Chapter 3: I'll always protect you

**Chapter 3: I'll always protect you**

_***In the present time at Lucy's apartment***_

"Nice place you have her, Lucy-chan." Sting said looking around, analyzing each and every part of her apartment.

"You and Rogue stay here while I get some refreshments and maybe we can catch up later." Lucy said heading towards the kitchen. Rogue as usual just kept quiet while putting his exceed, Frosch, on his laps as he sit down on Lucy's couch. For Lucy it was unusual for Rogue to remain quiet since he used to be really talkative when they were still young.

"Here you go." Lucy said coming out from the kitchen bringing out their drinks. Lucy walked towards the two dragon slayers bringing their drinks in a tray when she suddenly tripped herself. Luckily, Lucy was caught by Rogue while Sting caught their drinks when it was about to fall off Lucy's hands.

"You need to be careful, Lucy-chan." Rogue said still holding Lucy next to his chest making Lucy to blush.

"Rogue likes Lucy-chan." Lector said mimicking Happy's everyday catch phrase.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch said raising her paw with agreement.

"Hmph. You two never changed at all." Sting said snickering at them. Rogue didn't denied what the three commented as he was still holding Lucy next to his chest. When Lucy finally pushed the dark-haired dragon slayer away from her, it made Rogue a bit sad.

After everything that happened a few moments ago, the three friends sat together in Lucy's couch as Lucy was seated in the middle of the two dragon slayers. Two hours had passed ever since their arrival at Lucy's house while they were still chatting the two exceeds had already fallen asleep on the laps of their masters. As they continue to chat, Sting suddenly put his arm around Lucy.

"Do you still remember the night that you gave each of us a kiss on the cheek while we were asleep?" Sting asked looking up to the ceiling.

"W-wha…" Lucy said looking at both dragon slayers with astonishment on her face. She couldn't believe that they knew about that nor she couldn't believe that he still remembered after a long time.

"It has already been 18 years since that day." Rogue said as he petted his exceed. Looking at the time both dragon slayers stood up holding there exceeds on there hands and saying their goodbyes to Lucy. When they were about to go outside, a sudden rumble was heard outside followed by water falling out of the sky.

"I think you guys should spend a night here. I don't want you nor Frosch and Lector to get wet." Lucy said worrying about her friends' condition.

"Thanks Lucy." Sting said accepting Lucy's offer

"No thanks, we'll be alright." Rogue said thinking that they might be a burden to her. Even though Rogue rejected the offer, both Sting and Lucy insisted to Rogue with pleading eyes until Rogue finally gave up and stayed at her place.

"Here you go." Lucy said carrying another set of beds for her childhood friends while their two exceeds who were still asleep took over the couch area. When Lucy finally finish helping Sting and Rogue, she mindlessly walked towards her bed and threw herself in. Two more hours had passed yet Lucy was still wide awake thinking that maybe Sting and Rogue might be awake, too. When she took a quick peek at Sting and Rogue, she saw that both boys were in a deep sleep when she was about to walk away she heard a voice calling out her.

"You couldn't go to sleep, huh, Lucy-chan?" Rogue asked looking at Lucy's restless face.

"It seems like you haven't change at all, Lucy-chan." Sting said awakening from his slumber. Lucy just nodded at both of them thinking that she disturbed them from a restful sleep.

"If you want, you can sleep next to us just like when we were little." Sting suggested rubbing his eyelids. Lucy nodded at them and quickly slept between the two dragon slayers. When Lucy was finally resting she felt someone hugging her. When she opened her eyes, she saw that the two boys were hugging her. Lucy didn't mind if they were kinda squeezing her since she missed the two boys' embrace. Before Lucy fell asleep she whispered to both boys _"Thank you…Sting-kun… Rogue-kun"_ making them to embrace her more. When Lucy had fallen asleep, she didn't know that she moved around facing Rogue. Rogue blushed looking at the sleeping Lucy in front of him.

"Why do you get Lucy-chan all for yourself?" Sting complained to Rogue still hugging Lucy. Rogue looking at Lucy with a soft smile on his face ignoring Sting complained. A few moments later, Sting had fallen asleep after complaining to Rogue but Rogue remained awake looking at Lucy non-stop while brushing her hair with his hands.

"I'll always protect you, Lucy-chan." Rogue whispered kissing Lucy's delicate forehead.

_The next day…_

It was a beautiful day in Magnolia when the sun was shining and the sky was blue as ever .It was almost eight when the sun rays from the window shone onto the three friends.

Sting was the first one to wake up from the bright light. While he was stretching his arms, he noticed that Rogue and Lucy were still asleep hugging each other. Sting just grin at them and left the room quietly hoping that he won't bother them. A few minutes after Sting left, both friends woke up at the same time just to be surprised by each other's faces.

"G-good morning Rogue." Lucy said backing away from Rogue.

"Good morning to you, too, Lucy-chan." Rogue said calmly after letting go Lucy's body. Both became silent for a longtime until the silence was broken by Sting's voice.

"Oi! Rogue, we should better be going before the salamander comes here." Sting said entering the room. Rogue nodded nonchalantly. As he was about to stand up, he felt a grip on his arms which made him turn around.

"No need to hurry you guys. Natsu went on a mission with Lisanna yesterday and he probably won't be back for another 5 days." Lucy said looking up to Rogue. Suddenly, Sting thought of an idea for the three of them to do.

"If the salamander won't be back for another 5 days, why won't you come along on a mission with us?" Sting said sharing his idea. Lucy thought it wasn't a bad idea since she can hang out with her childhood friends while being on a mission.

"Okay but we need to eat some breakfast before we leave." Lucy said releasing her hand from Rogue's. After eating breakfast, the five headed for Sabertooth since the two dragon slayers can't handle transportation.

"Why didn't we leave last night?" Lector asked flying around his partner.

"It was raining hard last night so Lucy suggested that we stay at her place, aren't you glad that Lucy took as in while it was raining?" Sting said looking up at his flying cat.

"Fro's glad that you took as in." Frosch said flying towards Lucy to thank her face to face. Lucy smiled at Frosch's appreciation for her.

"Fro, don't you get tired of flying for a long time? Do you want me to carry you until we reach Sabertooth?" Lucy asked the frog costume-wearing exceed. Frosch nodded at Lucy and flew towards her hands.

"Fro, thanks Miss Lucy." Frosch said as she made herself comfortable on Lucy's arms. Rogue glanced at his exceed who was in Lucy's arms and smiled thinking that his exceed is already making friends with his childhood friend. Finally arriving at the Sabertooth guild, Sting and Rogue advised Lucy to stay outside while they look for a request on their request board since it's a bit risky if she followed them inside so Lucy was forced to stay outside. Luckily, Lucy wasn't alone. Frosch stayed with her so that Lucy won't feel lonely while waiting for Sting and Rogue.

"So Frosch…"Lucy said getting the attention of the exceed.

"Has Rogue been a nice partner to you?"

"Fro was saved by Rogue and Fro became his partner." Frosch said smiling at Lucy. Lucy was glad to hear that Rogue was still helping people even though he wasn't the same Rogue 18 years ago. As Lucy and Frosch were continuing their talk about Rogue a masked man suddenly interrupted them.

"Lucy Heartfilia, I presume?" asked the masked person. Lucy had a bad feeling with the guy so she reached out for her keys when she was stopped by another man at her back. The man just touched Lucy's neck and Lucy just suddenly fell unconscious into the man's hands. The man also touched Frosch's body so that she won't try to stop them. Before they left, one guy put a note in Frosch's frog costume for some reason and then they suddenly disappear into thin air carrying Lucy with them.

When Sting and Rogue finally went out of the guild, they notice that Lucy wasn't around. While searching for her, Lector discovered Frosch's unconscious body under a tree.

"Oi! I found Frosch but Fairy-san wasn't with." Lector shouted while carrying Frosch towards Rogue.

"Where could she be? I can't even smell her scent." Sting said getting worried.

"Tell me this is not happening again." Rogue said trembling after reading the note that was in Frosch's costume.

"What do you mean?" Sting said getting even more worried after seeing Rogue tremble in fear. Rogue started to run really fast while carrying Frosch in his hands. Before Sting could follow his partner, he was curious to know what was written in the note that made his partner to run really fast. To his surprise, the writings on the note said:

_If you want your precious Heartfilia to remain unharmed,_

_All you have to do is go to Star Island_

_And have a match with me._

_If you win, you can have her but_

_If you're defeated,_

_We'll kill her, understand?_

_I'll only give you 72 hours to come to Star Island_

_If you're even a minute late,_

_We'll start to torment her_

_Until you two appear_

_Your time starts now._

After reading the note, Sting crumpled it with anger and threw it away.

"No wonder Rogue got all mad" Sting said starting to run after his partner. Lector just looked at his partner, still wondering what Rogue meant by _"again."_

* * *

__**Sorry if the last sentence is kinda lame  
.**

**.**

**.  
Sorry for also jumbling the chapter names  
.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy and please review it after X3**


	4. Chapter 4: A reminder of the past Part 1

**Chapter 4: A reminder of the past Part 1**

**Flashback:**

"Lucy!" Rogue cried out as he tried to reach out for Lucy's hand.

"Hmph. What a piece of crap. I can't believe that you two are the so-called dragon slayer bodyguards of the Heartfilia's and are the ones who defeated my best men" said the guy kicking the wounded Rogue through the side while in his hands was the unconscious Lucy, bleeding.

Rogue still stood up even though he was badly injured, determine to defeat the guy no matter what happens. Rogue turned around looking at the injured Sting as he too tried to stand up after being beaten up so badly. The two boys were determine to get Lucy even if it means risking their lives.

"We won't let you hurt Lucy-chan." Sting said as he started to charge towards the guy. But to his dismay, the man quickly dodged him and kicked Sting in his stomach which made the boy to cough up blood.

"Is that the best thing you can do?" said the guy glaring daggers at both boys. Then the man mercilessly threw Lucy in the side making her to bleed even more. Rogue couldn't stand the fact that his friends were being beaten up mercilessly and that they were already coughing up blood from the severe beating. Suddenly, the man started to kick Lucy heartlessly while cursing the Heartfilia name in front of her saying that the Heartfilias are weak and disgraceful scum in this world. After watching him beating up his beloved friends, Rogue finally snapped.

"Who are you calling weak and disgraceful?" Rogue said standing behind the man as his eyes were covered by his bangs. The man was too arrogant that he thought he could hit him again but to his surprise Rogue wasn't at his back anymore.

"Looking for me?" Rogue said facing at the man as his face was now covered by dragon scales. The man got a bit scared but still remained arrogant as he thought that the boy was just scaring him. When the man was about to attack again, he saw that Rogue and Lucy wasn't at his back again. He turned around again and saw Rogue carrying the unconscious Lucy in his arms. Before attacking the man, he carefully placed Lucy next to Sting brushing her hair whispering_ "It'll be all over soon"_ before he went off. Rogue was just standing at his position while looking at the man with hatred written in his eyes. The man just snickered thinking it was a great opportunity to hit him but…

"This if for hurting Lucy-chan!" Rogue said clashing his bare hands at the man's stomach.

"This is for hurting me and Sting!" Rogue shouted clashing another attack at the man's body.

"And most of all, this is for saying mean things about the Heartfilia's!" Rogue said giving out his last attack. Seeing that he successfully defeated the man with just three hits, Rogue turned around and walked towards his injured friends. While they were fighting, Sting regained consciousness and was amazed at Rogue's victory.

"Let's go home now, shall we?" Rogue said smiling at Sting. After helping Sting up, both boys carried Lucy's injured body towards home.

After a lot of explaining and medical attention, the two were finally okay expect for Lucy who was still in a comma after beaten up so badly. It has been 5 days since that day yet Rogue was still feeling guilty just by looking at Lucy's bruises and bandages.

"This is all my fault. I should better leave the mansion before anything else happens to her." Rogue said still feeling guilty at Lucy's condition. When Rogue was about to leave the room, he felt a strong grip on his hand. He turned around and saw Lucy holding onto his hands tightly.

"You know she can still hear you?" Sting said leaning on the wall acting all cool and stuff. Sting walked towards Rogue putting his good arm on Rogue's shoulder since his other arm was in a cast. Sting gave a reassuring look at Rogue that made Rogue feel at ease.

"You shouldn't feel guilty at all since it was both our faults that we were unable to save her. Don't keep the burden all to yourself that what makes Lucy-chan to worry about you more." Sting said trying to comfort his friend. Rogue couldn't help but cry after Sting comforted him. Rogue doesn't want this to happen again so he promised to himself that he'll always protect Lucy.

_*** Present time***_

"I won't let that happen again." Rogue said still carrying the unconscious Frosch in his arms.

"So that's what Rogue meant when he said _"again"_." Lector said after listening to Sting's explanation. Sting nodded as he kept running after his partner.

It was already sunset when the four finally reached to a harbor that was near Star Island. Because of the dragon slayer's motion sickness, Sting thought that they could just swim for Star Island since it was so just 9 meters away from where they're standing.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Sting." Rogue said stopping the white dragon slayer from his attempt.

"That island has another name other than Star Island." Rogue said calmly.

"It's also known as Dream Island, the water that surrounds it makes you dream pleasant dreams or illusions that your heart desires for 3 days straight while the clouds above it could make you dream nightmares while you sleep for 3 days. That's the reason why everybody takes a boat since that's the only way they can travel to it." Rogue explained making the other dragon slayer looked at him.

"So I guess we're taking a boat." Sting said as his face twitched, not wanting to take any transportation. Rogue just nodded nonchalantly as usual.

Both dragon slayers and their exceed, (A/N: since Frosch was still unconscious, I didn't include her) took a long time to search for a boat but there were no fishermen who wanted to assist them. As they were about to give up, a masked man walked towards them offering a free boat ride. The man looked really suspicious; he didn't really look like a kind of guy who would just offer free boat rides without anything in return but since Lucy's in trouble, they didn't have a choice but to accept the man's offer.

It only had only been five minutes since they got in the boat and Sting was already feeling queasy making him puke a bit in his mouth even though Rogue also has motion sickness, the boat ride didn't made him that queasy like Sting. The two dragon slayers were put in a small bedroom inside the boat. They were forced to stay in the room until they finally reached Star Island. It's already been hours since Frosch was asleep so Rogue gently put her on the bed so that she can sleep better. An hour has passed and yet the two dragon slayers were still on the boat, Rogue felt like that the man might have forgotten about them so Rogue tried to look for him. As he twist the doorknob, Frosch suddenly regained conscious, Rogue quickly release his grip from the knob and went towards his exceed.

"Are you okay, Frosch?" Rogue said, gently smiling at his partner. Frosch nodded looking up to her partner's face.

"Fro, wants to know what happened to miss Lucy?" Frosch said, looking at the room curious to know where they were.

"Don't worry, Fro. Lucy will be alright." Rogue said reassuring that Frosch won't get too worried about Lucy. A sudden knock was heard at their door, the masked man gently opened the door telling them that they'll be arriving at Star Island any minute then he left the room immediately. Frosch looked a little bit shocked at the man's face since it was the same guy who took Lucy.

"Fro thinks that man was involved in kidnapping miss Lucy."

Frosch got the attention of the three after saying that the man was involved in capturing Lucy. Sting and Rogue were about to open the door when the boat suddenly moved faster, making the two dragon slayers to feel queasy again.

"We're here. You can…" The masked man stopped talking when he saw that the two dragon slayers were lying on the floor, feeling too sick to move. Since their partners were still knocked down, the two exceeds had no choice but to carry them out of the boat. When Lector and Frosch finally put their partners on the sandy beach, the boat behind them suddenly disappeared into thin air. After feeling better, the two dragon slayers started to look around if there was anyone on the island.

"Seems like no one really lives here, huh?" Sting said looking at Rogue who still hasn't given up on searching.

When Sting had gotten tired, he mindlessly leaned on a tree which triggered an opening through the jungle. As it was triggered, torches were lit up magically, showing a pathway to who knows where. Each torch was lit up as the dragon slayers and their exceeds continued to walk through the pathway until they finally reached a building.

"Etoile? Doesn't that word sound familiar to you?" Sting said reading the sign on the building.

"Now that you mention it, it does seem a bit familiar." Rogue said rubbing his chin, thinking where and when they have heard the word before.

"Welcome Sting… Rogue… it's been a long time isn't it?" a blonde man said appearing on top of the building.

"Who the hell are you?" Sting shouted.

"Tsk… tsk… tsk… how could you forget about me?" the man said.

"I bet you even forgot about my dear father and how you brutally killed him."

"It can't be… it's that you… Blake?" Rogue said trembling at how shock he was seeing an old friend, an old ex-friend. Sting's eye widened hearing an old friend's name.

"No way! It's Blake… Blake Etoile."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**__I'm super sorry if it took me a bit longer than before...  
.**

**I hope I didn't made you guys wait for so long...**

**.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and also hope you can review it X3**


	5. Chapter 5: A reminder of the past Part 2

**Chapter 5: A reminder of the past Part2**

The two boys were shocked to see an old friend from the past. It has been a long time since the day that they met. They never expected that they will meet up with him after a long time of being separated with each other.

**Flashback:**

After a long time of staying in bed, Rogue got bored and asked his friends if they can go for a stroll in the forest. At first, Lucy and Sting rejected Rogue's request since Rogue's injuries weren't fully healed yet Rogue still insisted to go since it has been a long time since he left the mansion. Rogue pleaded to Lucy and Sting until they finally gave up.

"The air is so refreshing." Rogue said inhaling the air around him. Lucy was still assisting Rogue as they walked through the forest since he wasn't fully recovered yet. Sting was just at their back, making sure that the forest was clear of assassins when he suddenly heard rustling in one of the bushes. Sting told Lucy if someone appears, she must get ready to run with Rogue with her while he tries to hold them back. The rustling got louder and louder, Sting and Lucy was about to get ready but to their surprise, it was only a little blonde boy.

"Huh? How did I get here?" the boy asked himself, puzzled by the unknown area. When he finally noticed the three children in front of him, he apologized for startling them and asked which part of the forest were they.

"I think we're in the Eastern side of the forest" Sting said, trying to calculate their position.

"So I think I'm not that far from my house. That was close." The blonde boy sighed in relief, thinking that he might have walked far.

"I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Blake. Blake Etoile" Blake introduced himself in gentlemanly way.

"My name is Rogue Cheney."

"I'm Sting Eucliffe."

Blake shook both of their hands in friendly manner then he suddenly noticed a cute blonde girl next to Rogue. Blake walked towards her and bends down as he kissed Lucy's hand asking her what's her name.

"U-um, it's L-Lucy H-heartfilia." Lucy trembled as she got shy when Blake kissed her hand.

"Lucy. What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl like you." Blake said, letting go of Lucy's hand.

This scene really made Sting and Rogue jealous causing them to yell at Blake for no reason. All of the yelling stopped when another rustling can be heard. This time the people who came out of the bushes were three men wearing bodyguard outfits. Sting thought that they were henchmen of another mastermind who wants to take Lucy away from them so he pounced off trying to punch one of them in the face when he was suddenly stopped by Blake.

"Sting, what are you doing to my personal bodyguards?" Blake asked.

"W-wha?" Sting's head tilted when he heard that the person he just punched was Blake's bodyguard.

"Are you okay, master?" one of Blake's bodyguard asked as he was helping the other bodyguard to stand up.

"I'm okay. I'm sorry for my friend's behavior; he didn't know that you are my bodyguards. So are you alright?" Blake apologized to his bodyguard whom Sting punched.

"I'm alright, Master Blake. We should better get going now, the sun is already setting. If we won't get you home in time, you father will get worried."

"We should better get going, too. You're parents will get worried if you don't get home, Lucy-chan."

"I insist that you three come with me and stay at my place for the night since my house is just a few steps away from her." Blake said stopping his newly found friends from leaving and insisting them to stay at his place. The three looked at each other if each was fine to stay at Blake's house, it was deeply dark that night and Sting and Rogue were thinking about Lucy's safety so they hastily accepted his offer. Blake was happy that they accepted his offer; it was his first time to make friends with other children so he tried to be extra nice to them.

"I thought you said that it was just a few steps away." Sting started to get impatient since they've been walking for 20 minutes and there were still no signs of being closer to Blake's house. While Sting kept on complaining, the people in front of him had already stopped walking, making Sting to bump into Rogue.

"Oof… why did you stop walking Ro…" Sting stopped complaining as he was amazed by the gigantic mansion that was standing in front of them. The mansion was as huge as the Heartfilia's, the house had over a dozen cars parked in front of it and there were maids and butlers lining up in the gateway as they were greeting Blake's return.

"So shall we go in?" Blake said, looking back at his surprised friends. As Blake, Sting, Lucy and Rogue went inside; they were more maids that greeted Blake and the others.

"Blake."

"Father." Blake shouted, running into his father's arms, giving him a quick embrace before his father could carry him in his shoulders. As Blake's father puts him in his shoulder, he noticed that there were three children standing in front of him.

"Are this your friends Blake?" Blake's father asked nicely, putting his son back to the ground so that Blake can introduce each and one of them to his beloved father.

"Yep. This blonde boy is Sting Eucliffe. He almost had beaten one of our bodyguards." Sting felt a bit embarrassed as he was being praise by Blake.

"He, on the other hand, is Rogue Cheney." Blake's father smiled as he saw how happy his son was, just by introducing his new friends. Suddenly, Blake's father asked who's the blonde girl standing between the two boys.

"Oh right! She's my beautiful friend, Lucy Heartfilia." This introduction made Lucy blush into a deep shade of red also making the two dragon slayers jealous again.

"Did you just say Heartfilia?" Blake's father asked but this time he wasn't very happy to ask his son. His son nodded carefully since it was the first time Blake saw his father unhappy. There was silence between them after Blake nodded.

"So let's start eating dinner, shall we?" Blake's father asked, returning back to normal. The four children in front of him nodded. After eating a delicious meal, Blake's father asked his son if they can show them their rooms. Blake happily accepted his father request, as he left the dining room with the others, leaving his father all alone in the dining room.

"This is perfect timing to take revenge on those useless Heartfilias." Blake father said, smirking as he thought of an evil scheme.

_Meanwhile… upstairs…_

Blake was guiding his guests to their rooms when Lucy suddenly stopped. Lucy was admiring a portrait of an elegant girl. The girl had long wavy white hair that was just falling down at her waist level; her eyes were as red as a rose and as for here skin tone, it was white as snow.

"She's beautiful. Blake, is this your mom?" Lucy asked, being amazed at the woman's beautiful appearance. Blake nodded, being a bit sad that Lucy mentioned about his mother. Sting asked Blake where was his mother since they haven't notice her ever since they came in. Sting's question made Blake even sadder. Rogue hit Sting's elbow, thinking that Sting might finally realize that Blake gets sad when they mention his mother.

"Actually, my mother had already passed away when I was just three years old." Blake's eye saddened, just thinking about his beloved mother. Blake tried to hold onto his tears when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Sting and Rogue giving him a "I-know-how-you-feel" look which made Blake to cry a bit. After crying for quite awhile, Blake wiped his tears and continued to show them the way to their rooms.

"This is your room, Lucy-chan." Blake said politely, opening a lovely room for Lucy. "And the room, over there will be Sting and Rogue's room." After showing them their rooms, Blake quickly left them so that they could get some rest. In the middle of the night, when everyone in Etoile's mansion was fast asleep, a certain father crept into Lucy's room, gently carrying her in his arms and had taken her into a hidden room at the rear part of the mansion. After a few moments, Lucy suddenly woke up not knowing that she was in another room this time.

"Well…well… I see you're finally awake Ms. Heartfilia." Blake's father said in a sinister way.

"Mr. Etoile… why did you brought me here?" Lucy asked, finally realizing that she was sitting in front of him. Mr. Etoile answered her by giving her a sinister smile, making Lucy nervous. Lucy crawled away from Mr. Etoile, trying to make a distance between them but no use, Mr. Etoile suddenly appeared at Lucy's back. As he was standing behind her, he kicked the defenseless Lucy into a corner without giving a thought that he was fighting with a child. His kick was really intense which made Lucy to cough up blood. While Lucy was being beaten up by Mr. Etoile, the two dragon slayers suddenly woke up from a deep dream.

"Sting…" Rogue said.

"I know Rogue. I can smell her blood, too." Sting said seriously.

The two dragon slayers quickly stood up from their beds and headed towards the door but to their surprise, the door was locked from the outside. It took awhile before Sting can opened the door by smashing it with his shoulders. When they finally got out, they suddenly heard Lucy screaming in agony. The two dragon slayers sniffed her blood, trying to figure out where their dear friend was taken to.

"I finally caught her scent… but it seems like she's losing a lot of blood. Let's hurry!" Sting got worried as he smelled Lucy's fresh blood. The two ran as fast as they can, the faster they ran, the louder they can hear Lucy's screams. When they finally reached the rear room of the house, Sting kicked the two huge doors in front of them. Rogue and Sting's eyes widened as they saw Mr. Etoile beating the life out of Lucy. After beating the crap out of Lucy, Mr. Etoile turned away his sight from Lucy and towards the young dragon slayers. Sting tried to launched an attack at Mr. Etoile but with the snap of his hands, Mr. Etoile simply teleported himself, dodging Sting's attack. Mr. Etoile suddenly appeared behind Sting's back, kicking the blonde boy on the face. His hit was as intense as Lucy's, making him to cough up blood, too. After successfully attacking Sting, he went after Rogue. Mr. Etoile disappeared like before, Rogue suspected that he'll do the same trick as what he did to Sting so he tried to prove his theory by waiting for Mr. Etoile to appear at his back. When Mr. Etoile appeared behind Rogue, Rogue quickly turned around, punching Mr. Etoile's stomach. Rogue thought he finally caught Mr. Etoile but to his surprise, the Mr. Etoile in front of him was just an illusion.

"Hmmm… You're quick as I thought, Rogue." Mr. Etoile snickered, appearing right next to Rogue. "But not quick enough." Mr. Etoile launched another forceful kicked, making Rogue to fall down in front of him. Mr. Etoile walked away from Rogue and Sting, thinking that he already beaten them easily and there's no use to use all of his power to attack them.

"Why?" Rogue tried to stand up, not wanting to give up just yet. "Why do you want to hurt Lucy? Answer me!" Rogue and Sting gave out a death glares at Mr. Etoile. Hearing her friend's voice, Lucy regained consciousness, her sight was still a little blurry but she can still see Rogue and Sting standing in front of her. Lucy quickly stood up as she saw that Rogue's past injury was bleeding. Lucy tried to ran towards her bleeding friends but she was stopped when Mr. Etoile caught her by the hair.

"Let go of Lucy-chan!" both boys shouted. Mr. Etoile pretend to not have heard them as he started to explain why he was hurting Lucy.

"The Heartfilia's are the reason why Blake's beloved mother died. Those atrocious Hearfilia's are the reason why my wife died. If Layla and Jude didn't insisted Silvia, my wife, to stay, she wouldn't have been killed by the surprise attack at their house. Those two took the most precious person in our lives so I'm going to even it out by taking away their most precious daughter." It was so obvious that Mr. Etoile had gone nuts in taking revenge at the Heartfilia's that he was already ready to kill Lucy. Sting and Rogue attacked Mr. Etoile at the same time but they were still no match for Mr. Etoile especially he was holding Lucy in his hands. Before he attacked the young boys, he quickly knocked out Lucy with his bare hands.

**_Time skip (in the morning) _(A/N: I think you already know what happened in the middle of the story in Chapter 4)**

The next morning, Blake woke up really early so that he can make some breakfast for his friends. The cooks and maids were amazed to see their young master cooking in the kitchen. It has been a long time since Blake cooked for someone other than his father.

"Hmm… 2 eggs… I wonder where they put the eggs around here." Blake asked himself, looking around the kitchen.

"Young master, do you want some assistance?" a pink-haired maid asked, handing Blake some eggs. Blake nodded with anticipation. While they were almost finishing making breakfast, they suddenly heard a loud scream. People inside the mansion went running towards the source of the scream. Blake and the maid followed the people who were running frantically in one direction. Blake heard a lot of squabbling as he ran nearer to the rear point of the house.

"What's the matter?"

"There's blood. Blood everywhere."

"Oh no. We shouldn't let the young master see this."

Blake got worried as he heard some of the maids mentioned that there was blood in the room. He couldn't see what really happened since most of the staff was blocking his view. Blake crawled his way into the room and saw everything. His eyes widened as he saw his father covered in blood, just lying down on the floor.

"Master Blake…" As one of their bodyguards said, trying to stop Blake from going further. Blake turned around facing the man, as his blue eyes turned into scarlet which made the man to let go of him since it was a sign of warning. Blake ran towards his father as soon as his bodyguard let go of him.

"Dad! Don't die on me… you just can't leave me now." Blake cried, putting his father's hand onto his hand.

"Listen to me Blake *cough* *cough*… the people who did this were those treacherous friends of yours… *coughing more blood*… they wanted to kill you while you were sleeping *cough*… so I tried my best to save you… *cough*… remember this… never trust them again… take vengeance for me… I know you can… you're my one and only son… I love you Blake." Mr. Etoile commanded, obviously still not contented on how he beat the life out of Lucy. Blake's eyes widened when he heard the people who killed his father were his friends. The death of his father really made Blake mad at his friends.

"I will never forgive them… Never!" Blake shouted, still crying onto his father's lifeless body.

_***Present time***_

"You were the ones who killed my father!" Blake shouted.

"Blake, you don't know what really happened…" Sting shouted back, thinking that he might listen to them.

"It was your father who tried to kill us. We were just protecting Lucy-chan from him."

"Stop putting stupid lies in my head. My father told me you killed him and I believe in him." Blake became in rage as his blonde hair turned into white and his azure eyes became scarlet. Sting and Rogue had no choice but to fight him since Blake finally lost it. Sting tried to just punch him in the face so that the fight could be over but Sting underestimated Blake. As Sting was fast approaching Blake, Blake just simply waved his hand in front of him and a giant wall just appeared, making Sting to hit his fist on the wall. While Sting was rubbing his arm, Blake suddenly showed himself in front of Sting, kicking him on the head, which made Sting falling down to the ground. Lector quickly flies his way to Sting to catch him but he stopped when he notice someone holding his tail. It was Blake. Lector got confused, he just saw Blake standing in front of Sting and now he's holding onto his tail. Blake gave an evil smile at Lector before he threw him up into the sky.

"There are two of you?" Rogue said, looking at the Blake in front of him then looking at the Blake who was floating near the building. Blake snickered, looking at Rogue's puzzled face.

"I thought you were better than that, Rogue." Blake said, uncorking a vial in his hands.

"Wait! What is that?" Rogue said but he was too late since Blake just splashed some of the liquid at Frosch, making Frosch unconscious again. Rogue was about to help Frosch when he suddenly smelt Frosch's aroma, it was the same smell as the water surrounding the area.

"How come you're still awake?" Rogue said since he saw Blake using his hand to splash the liquid on Frosch.

"It's simple. I'm immune to the clouds and water that are surrounding this area."

"What do you mean? I've never heard of someone being immune to the Star Island's curses."

"This island didn't used to have curses on it." Blake started to explain."When my great-great-grandparents were young, they were forbidden to see each other so they ran away into this island. Both of my great-great-grandparents put up a dream spell near the island so that their parents won't come near them. When their son grew up, he saw a beautiful girl on a boat that was passing by this island; he really wanted to meet the girl so he put another spell on the island which was only immune by the Etoile family. Now you know, so what are you going to do about it?"

Rogue was stunned; he fully underestimated Blake's abilities. How can he defeat him now? Blake has a total advantage, now that he knows that Blake was immune to the spells that was casted on the island. If he tries to get the vial away from Blake, Blake will just pour some on him. Rogue couldn't move, it will be too risky for him to snatch the bottle.

"I'll take that." Sting said, simply taking the little bottle from Blake's hand.

"Wha-… I thought you were still unconscious." Blake said.

"Thanks to you, Lector landed on my head which made woke me up." Sting said, analyzing the vial. Blake tried to take the vial from Sting but it was no use Sting just put his hand on Blake's face, stopping him to get any closer. Blake finally gave up on the vial and went on to his plans. In a blink of an eye, Sting and Rogue were surrounded by a dozen Blake, each Blake were casting different spells while the others were giving out different kinds of attacks. One Blake tore up the ground, making jagged stones to appear but Sting merely jumped out of it, another Blake went running near Frosch, thinking that he might just use Frosch as his hostage but Rogue outran the Blake illusion. Each Blake was beaten until one was left; the last Blake was trembling since he doesn't know what to do next. Sting walked towards Blake and was ready to punch him with all his might.

"Sting! Don't hurt him!" a voice shouted which stopped Sting from punching Blake. It was Lucy. She was shouting out loud so that Sting would stop his fist. Sting had let go of Blake when he heard Lucy's voice.

"Oi! Lucy-chan are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sting. Blake just made me stay here while…" Lucy stopped talking when one of Blake's men covered her mouth with his hand and grasping her arms, putting it on her back. Lucy tried to struggle her way out but another guy appeared, touching her neck which made her unconscious again.

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing to Lucy?" Blake shouted, getting mad at his own men.

"Sorry Mr. Etoile but the deal is off. We are taking your money and this fine young lady with us." The guy shouted as he carried off with Lucy in his arms but as they turned around they saw Blake becoming angry again. The other guy tried to cast him a sleeping spell on him but Blake just shoves him off as if it was just an insect flying around.

"Don't you come any nearer or else…" the man said, shivering from terror, as he draws out a dagger.

"Or else what?" Blake dared, as an evil aura was coming out of him while he walks towards the man.

With just one attack, Blake had easily defeated his own men. After defeating his people, he teleported Lucy and himself to where Rogue and Sting were waiting. As he arrives at Rogue and Sting's location, he gently laid Lucy's body on the ground and waved his hand in front of her body, releasing the sleeping magic that was on her. It took a long time before Lucy woke up.

"Why did you help us in the end? I thought you hated us." Rogue said calmly. Blake shook his head, admitting that he really didn't intend to kill them. Like they were kids, Sting just put his hand on Blake's shoulder which made Blake calm down as his white hair and scarlet eyes turned back to its original colors. The next morning, Lucy was awoken by the sun's bright rays as it was hitting her eyes. Lucy stretched her arms up in the air then she suddenly noticed that she was sleeping on a comfortable bed; she looked around the room and noticed the window next to her, it had a beautiful view of the beach. As Lucy stood up, she felt that she stepped on something. When she looked down, she saw Sting and Rogue with their exceeds by their sides, sleeping.

"Good morning, Lucy-chan."

Lucy turned around and saw Blake coming in the room, carrying a tray full of tasty foods. The smell of the delicious food made Sting and the exceeds to wake up in an instant, leaving Rogue by himself, sleeping. As Sting and the others were eating, Blake walked out of the room but only to be stopped by Lucy. Lucy insisted Blake to stay for awhile so that they can talk.

"Why did you do it?" Lucy asked with a straight face, as she was sitting next to the blond boy.

"Because my father told me to."

"But do you really want to do it?"

"No… but my father was my only family left… and I just felt like…"

"I'm sorry." Lucy said out of the blue which made Blake to stop uttering his words.

"I'm sorry for your father's death. It was my fault that Sting and Rogue even killed him."

"I'm sorry, too. For not believing you at first and for almost trying to kill Rogue and Sting and their pets."

"We're not p-…mmmm" Lector said, unable to continue since Sting put a tasty fish on his mouth.

"I just felt useless when my father had died. My father once said _"A family is consisted by people that you love and people who love you back" _but now, I have no one to call my family."

"That's not true." Lucy replied back.

"Blake, you do have a family and their in this very room right now. We don't care if you tried to kill us; all we know is that we care for each other like a true family does." Lucy said, as her eyes were becoming gentler and gentler in each word that she spoke out. Blake couldn't help but to hug Lucy as a sign of appreciation. It took a long time for Blake and Lucy to hug each other, making the two dragon slayers to shout **"Why are you taking a long time hugging her?"** Blake finally have let go of Lucy when their two friends shouted at him because of their jealousy.

"Blake likes her." Lector said mimicking Happy's catchphrase again. The teasing made Blake to blush a little but he tried to hide it from his friends. That afternoon, Lucy and the others were getting ready to ride on the boat when Rogue and Sting started to feel queasy just thinking about the word _"boat."_

"These are for you, Sting… Rogue." Blake said, handing out a couple of herbs and vials.

"What are these for?"

"If you eat one of those herbs, it won't make you feel nauseous when you ride on any kind of transportation and if you ran out of herbs, drink the liquid in the vials, it'll also make you feel better. If you ran out of both of it, just come back here anytime." Blake said, making Sting and Rogue to thank him for his kindness.

"These are for you, Lucy." Blake said, handing Lucy 3 silver keys.

"Blake! Where did you get these keys?" Lucy asked, being amazed by her three new keys.

"I got them while I was traveling. I thought it would be better if you take them since I'm not literally a Celestial mage."

"Thanks, Blake." Lucy said, quickly giving Blake a surprise hug.

"You should better be going now, Lucy-chan." Blake said, pulling away from Lucy's hug.

"But before we leave, I want you to do a formal farewell to your spirits. I open thee gate of the hero, Hercules. I open thee gate of the water snake, Hydra and last of all, I open thee gate of the dragon, Draco." Lucy summoned all of Blake's spirits, amazing Blake with her power of opening 3 gates at once. After the white smoke disappeared, there was a large dragon, a beautiful girl made out of water and a muscular man wearing ancient Greek clothes that appeared in front of them.

"Master Blake, did you summon us?" the dragon asked Blake, politely.

"It must be important since he summon the three of us together." The water-made girl said. Blake shook his head at both statements.

"Then why did you summon us, Blake-dono?" the ancient Greek asked.

"I wasn't the one who summoned you, she did. I want you to meet your new owner, Lucy." Blake said, showing his spirits their new owner.

"But why do you want to give us away?" the dragon asked, puzzled at his master's decision.

"Have we displeased you in anyway, Master Blake?" the water girl said, starting to cry. It was difficult to know if she was really crying or she was just being herself. Lucy could tell that Blake did a very good job on taking care of his spirits while they were still with him.

"No, you didn't. For the past 4 years, all you did was to make me proud of you but I think you three needs a new owner and Lucy's the only person I can trust to give your keys to. I hope you never forget the fun time we used to do." Blake said giving his spirits a farewell hug as his spirits started to cry and so did Blake.

"Goodbye Master Blake… We will never forget you…" were his spirits' last words before they disappeared into thin air. The scene really made Lucy and the exceeds to cry, seeing Blake and his spirits having a tight bond.

"Are you sure that you're ready to give up on them?" Lucy asked, wiping her tears. Blake nodded, as he too, was wiping his tears. As soon as Lucy and the others have already departed from the island, Blake started to cry again but this time it was tears of joy.

"Thank you Rogue… thank you Sting… and especially thank you, Lucy-chan." Blake said, finally releasing his grudge towards them.

* * *

**Finally, my hard work is already done...  
****.**

**sorry if it took me longer than before...it's just that when i get started on the story, a new story just pops in my mind and i couldn't help it but to type it down so i wont forget**

**.**

**a hint for the next chapter... team natsu will be going to the beach but they'll be in a big surprise when they reach the beach**

**.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter..hope you like it and review it X3 **


	6. Chapter 6: An outing with friends

**Chapter 6: An outing with friends**

"I wonder how they are right now."Lucy leaned her face on her right hand, as she looked down at her drink.

It has been 2 months since Lucy saw her childhood friends. Natsu noticed that his best friend has been sulking ever since he and Lisanna arrived at the guild. Suddenly Natsu came up with an idea for Lucy to cheer up. After gathering up with his team, he finally shared his idea to them.

"The beach?" Gray asked, thinking it over if it was really a good idea.

"Yeah! You can also bring your other friends with us. The more the happier." Happy added.

"Hmm… we have been doing a lot of work lately maybe it's a good idea to go to the beach." Erza said, already re-quiping herself into wearing a swimsuit.

"So we're definitely going." Natsu said, grinning. Natsu even smiled more when he saw that Lucy wasn't sulking anymore.

"Okay, it settled then. We'll meet at the beach at exactly 8 o'clock in the morning." Erza announced before leaving the guild.

"Finally, our team is just going to relax for one whole day. I wonder Levy wouldn't mind to come with us. Happy did say we can bring other people." Lucy said, as she walked towards to her book-loving friend.

_The next day…_

It was a lovely day, as the sun was shining radiantly, the sky was in a deep color of blue and there was a refreshing breeze that could make anyone in the city fall asleep. Yes, it was a perfect day for a beach outing. Everyone in team Natsu was already at the beach except for a certain blonde mage.

"Where could she be? It's already 10 minutes past eight." Natsu complained, as if he never got used to Lucy's multiple tardiness.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry if I'm a little late." Lucy shouted, as she was running towards her friends.

"Lucy! What took…" Natsu's smile turned into a frown when he saw two familiar people following his blonde friend.

"Why the hell are they here?" Natsu scowled.

"Because I invited them." Lucy said. This made her friends to look at her in a confuse way. "Why would Lucy invite the two dragon slayers from Sabertooth?" were all in their thoughts.

"Why did you invite them?" Natsu yelled.

"So what if I brought them? You brought Lisanna, Happy brought Wendy and Charles, Gray brought Juvia and Lyon and Erza brought Milliana. All of you brought your childhood friends but why can't I bring mine?" Lucy said, trying to defend her friends. Her friends went silent but not for Natsu who wasn't still content with Lucy bringing the two dragons slayers.

"So why didn't you asked Levy to come with you?" Natsu asked.

"I did ask her but…"

**Quick Flashback**

"So would you, Levy?"

"That sounds fun but I can't."

"Why can't you?" Lucy pouted at her bookworm friend.

"I'm really sorry Lucy but Gajeel and I will be going on a mission tomorrow." Levy said, feeling sorry for her disappointed friend. Lucy had no choice but to let her friend go. When Lucy finally arrived at her apartment she noticed that one of her windows was opened. She hurriedly opened the door and went upstairs.

"It couldn't be the others, they'll be too busy preparing for tomorrow." Lucy thought as she inspected her room.

"Lucy-chan, you really need to buy more food if you always have unexpected visitors." A familiar voice called out from the kitchen. Lucy ran to her kitchen and saw 2 people with their exceeds, eating most of her food.

"Sting! Rogue! What the hell are you doing here?" Lucy shouted.

"Frosch and Lector miss you so we came here." Sting said, munching on a red apple.

"Actually, those two misses you most of all." Lector whispered into Lucy's ear. Lucy smiled as she heard that her friends were missing her, too. After Rogue and Sting finished eating, they settled their selves on Lucy's couch and started listening to their friend's babbling.

"We're in." Sting said.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, puzzled.

"You're friend, Levy, couldn't accompany you tomorrow so maybe we can go in her place." Sting suggested. Actually, it wasn't a bad idea but there was one problem. Natsu.

"Don't worry. We'll talk to him tomorrow. We better get going now." Rogue said, jumping out of the window. Sting and Lector followed him.

"See you tomorrow, Miss Lucy." Frosch said, waving goodbye to Lucy as she flew out of her room.

**Present time…**

"What? They ate all of your food!" Happy said, not sticking to the main problem. Charles whacked the stupid blue cat on the head for saying such nonsense complains.

"Natsu, Lucy has the right to choose whoever she wants to bring today so let her be." Lisanna said; defending Lucy's right. The others nodded to Lisanna's argument and thought that she has a good point. Natsu had no choice but to listen to Lisanna and apologized to Lucy's friends.

"Now that's over. Let's have some summer fun." Erza said, finishing preparing their beach spot.

"Aye!" everyone shouted, as they ran to the ocean.

As Lucy expected, Sting started a fight with Natsu by playing a competitive volleyball game. The winner would have Lucy for one whole day; this caught Rogue's attention which made him joined the foolish bet. Natsu wasn't about to give up so he quickly took Gray from Juvia and Lyon and started the game. Lucy resented of being the prize of their little game but no one listened to her complaints. Juvia gave a death glare at Lucy since Juvia thought that this was another scheme for her to have Gray.

"Juvia won't let you have Gray-sama." Juvia said, glaring daggers at Lucy.

"Juvia! Let's go get some ice cream, my treat." Lyon said, dragging Juvia to the nearest ice cream stand. Lucy was kind of relief that Gray brought Lyon with them. When Juvia and Lyon left, Lucy continued watching the four boys playing an intense volleyball game. Both teams had determination to win Lucy but only one team could win. Their never-ending game attracted a lot of audience in the beach. With one missed shot, team Fairy Tail lost. As the game ended, a lot of beautiful women started to flirt with the boys. Four well-endowed women were even trying to seduce them.

"You were great today. Wanna hangout with us?" said the brunette, as she was pushing herself to Sting's chest.

"Move along, you old hags!" As the three girls from Fairy Tail were taking holds onto their boys.

"Sorry but they're taken!" Lisanna said, holding onto Natsu's muscular arm.

"Lisanna's right if you don't want any trouble just take your leave." Juvia added, strapping her arms onto Gray's.

"So move along, you witches" Lucy said holding one arm onto Sting and the other arm onto Rogue. The jealousy of the girls made their boys to smile at them but only made the seducers irritated.

"Are they really yours?" said the green-haired one. The three girls went silent after hearing her insult, earning victory smiles on the seducers.

"Yes!" the boys said. The girls looked up to their boys and saw how serious they look when they said 'yes'.

"And they're ours to keep!" the boys added, making the girls to blush.

"So are you convinced?" Sting said. The seducers felt ashamed and left in a hurry without answering Sting's question. The girls felt relieved when the seducers were gone.

"So was it true?" Lisanna said, still strapping herself onto Natsu's arm.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked, looking down at Lisanna's blue eyes.

"That we're yours?" Juvia said, feeling uneasy holding onto Gray's arms for the first time.

"Of course we're yours." Gray smiled, making Juvia's face to steam a bit. Suddenly, Natsu and the others noticed that Lucy and the two dragon slayers were gone.

"Sorry Natsu-san but Lucy's ours for the whole day." Sting shouted, looking back at Natsu. This time Natsu let the two to have Lucy since he respected his best friend's decision on choosing them. When the three were finally out of sight, Natsu suggested that they should go for a swim before eating lunch.

"But Natsu, you do remember that I don't know how to swim." Lisanna said, feeling shy to admit that she doesn't know how to swim.

"Then I'll teach you." Natsu grinned. All of a sudden, Juvia thought of an idea. Juvia told Gray she doesn't know how to swim and was asking if he could teach her. When Gray was about to agree, Lyon suddenly appeared and hastily agreed to Juvia's request. Gray didn't mind if Lyon would teach her but Juvia hesitated and insisted Gray to teach her. The two ice mages looked at each other and thought of an idea.

"We'll both teach you how to swim. Is that okay with you Juvia?" Gray suggested. Juvia nodded, as long as Gray was there with her, she'll agree to it.

_Meanwhile…_

"Why are we here?" Lucy asked. Lucy, Rogue and Sting stopped at the rear part of the beach where no one can see them yet this part of the beach has a much beautiful view of the sea. Lucy was so mesmerized by the view that she didn't notice that the two boys had left her. Realizing that they were gone, Lucy got annoyed and started to walk back. As she was about to return to the others, she suddenly heard a familiar tune. It has been a long time since she heard that wonderful tune. She turned around and saw Rogue and Sting holding a heart-shaped necklace. Lucy was astonished to see the old thing.

"Lucy-chan, this is for you." Rogue said, placing the necklace around her neck.

"How?" Lucy uttered, as she touch the necklace.

"Remember when we were kids. The first time we came here, you were wearing that locket but it got lost when we played at this very spot right here and we didn't had another chance to look for it." Sting explained.

"But that was 11 years ago, how could you even remember such a small thing?" Lucy asked.

"It might be a small thing to us but it's a huge thing for you since that's the last gift that your mother gave you before she died." Rogue said, crossing his arms. "I hope you still remember that there's a special tune and a special image whenever you open it."

Lucy nodded. When she opened the locket, she saw a picture. The picture had so many joyful memories that came with it. Lucy can still remember the day she and her family (with Sting and Rogue) took the picture. The picture may look perfect but it took them 3 hours to make it perfect because the day they took the photo, everything went from good to worse. When they took the photo, Sting didn't want to wear to the stupid clothes that Lucy picked out for him but Rogue was willing to wear the clothes since it wasn't really that ridiculous; it took Lucy and Rogue half an hour to convince Sting into wearing the clothes; when the boys were done wearing their clothes, it was time for little Lucy to wear hers when she finished putting on her pink frilly dress, a maid came into her room bringing Lucy her morning tea but the maid accidentally trip over as she was handing Lucy her tea and the tea spilt on Lucy dress, leaving a big stain on it. Lucy had no choice but to look for a substitute for her ruined dress. That day was the worst day for the Heartfilias since an accident occurred after another but putting aside their bad luck, their family picture was a success.

"How did you find this anyway?" Lucy asked, coming back from her flashback.

The two boys shrugged as they tried to explain to Lucy.

"It wasn't easy but it was worth finding it." Sting said. A simple explanation from a simple-minded person. Lucy was about to ask another question when she suddenly heard someone calling out their names. The three looked up in the sky and saw 4 cats flying above them.

"It's time for lunch." Happy shouted, flying down until he met Lucy's face.

"You three could have some time later. We should better get going now before Erza scolds us." Charles said, crossing her paws as usual.

"Come on Sting. They cooked some fish for us." Lector said, landing on his partner's shoulder, getting excited to eat some barbecued fish.

"Fro's hungry, too." Frosch said, flying over to her owner.

"We should better get going then." Lucy said, putting Happy on her arms while Charles was the only cat walking since the other exceeds had their own humans to relax on. As they arrived at their beach spot, they saw everyone was already eating lunch.

"Lucy! Where did these two slayers drag you to?" Erza asked, pointing a sword at Rogue's and Sting's necks. The two dragon slayers didn't move since they were too afraid of the sharpness of Erza's swords. Lucy explained everything to Erza after listening to Lucy's explanation, Erza made her swords disappeared. The two dragon slayers were glad that _the _Titania listened to their friend's explanation.

"Gray-sama say "ahhh"." Juvia was trying to feed Gray some of the bento that she made. When Gray opened his mouth, Juvia got excited but her excitement didn't last long since Lyon arrived at the time she was about to feed Gray.

"Hey Juvia, could you try some of my homemade cooking?" Lyon said, showing Juvia a delicious looking bento. Even though Juvia wants to reject Lyon's request, she just can't since she doesn't want to hurt Lyon's feelings. When Lyon fed a spoonful of his bento to Juvia, Juvia found his cooking exquisite. His food tasted like a fancy restaurant chef did it.

"Do you like it?" Lyon asked. Juvia nodded as she carefully chews the food. After looking at Juvia's reaction, Gray also tried Lyon's food. He hates to admit it but Lyon's food was really good.

"Lyon-kun would you teach me how to cook like this?" Juvia said as her eyes sparkled with anticipation. Lyon's heart flutter when he heard Juvia calling him _Lyon-kun _and that she wanted him to teach her how to cook. He started to daydream about Juvia and him together in a kitchen as he teaches her how to cook romantically.

"Are they a love triangle?" some people thought whenever they passed them.

Meanwhile, Lisanna was also doing the same gesture as Juvia to Natsu. Natsu was okay with Lisanna feeding him. Natsu was just so slow to figure out that Lisanna was trying to be lovey dovey with him.

"This brochette is really good, Lisanna. What's in it?" Natsu asked, still munching on some of the meat.

"Mostly spices." Lisanna said, smiling, feeling satisfy that Natsu loved her cooking.

"What kind of spices?" Natsu asked.

"Cayenne pepper." Lisanna answered.

"Oh." Natsu said, still munching on the meat and pepper of the brochette as if the cayenne pepper was just a normal spice to him. Suddenly, he felt a burning sensation inside his mouth. Natsu was shouting _"water""water"_ as fire came out of his mouth. Happy flew over to Lisanna and Natsu with a bottle of water in his paws.

"Sorry, Natsu. I didn't think that you'll get affected by the spice." Lisanna said, feeling guilty of her best friend's burnt mouth. Natsu didn't want Lisanna to be sad so he put a big grin on his face to make her feel better but what really made Lisanna happy was Natsu's big puffy lips. She laughed at him so hard but Natsu didn't mind.

"I miss how crazy and fun Fairy Tail members were." Milliana said who was sitting next to Wendy.

"Did you used to be a Fairy Tail member?" Wendy asked, putting her arms around her white exceed.

"No and yes." Milliana said, making the blue-haired girl confuse.

"I wasn't officially a Fairy Tail member but when I left with my friends, Erza and the others gave us an official Fairy Tail farewell ceremony. They made us feel like family." Milliana explained. "Aren't you lucky being in Fiore's friendliest guild?"

Wendy nodded at the cat woman next to her. She was happy that Fairy Tail accepted her ever since Caitshelter disappeared. Fairy Tail was her loving family.

"Here you go." Erza said, giving various barbecues to each person and cat. "Where's Lucy?"

"I think she's over there with Sting-san and Rogue-san and their exceeds." Wendy was pointing the Titania to Lucy's whereabouts. Erza saw that Lucy was having fun with her old friends so she ceased herself to interrupt them.

"How do you like it?" Lucy said after feeding Sting and Rogue her homemade chicken lollipop.

"It's delicious." The two said in unison, making Lucy to smile. The two dragon slayers' faces became red when they saw Lucy's adorable smile. When fangirls of the two dragon slayers passed by their path, they just get jealous and irritated at the blonde mage. _Why does she have the two hottest guys in Fiore? _Were all in their minds.

"They're jealous." Lector said, catching the attention of the three youngsters.

"Don't mind those girls, Lucy. We only have eyes on you." Sting smirked. Rogue agreed.

"They like you." Lector and Frosch teased. Lucy just blushed at their remarks. The blonde mage covered her face with her bangs; she was too shy to let Sting and Rogue see her scarlet face. Seeing they successfully made Lucy to blush, the two started to cling next to her , attracting more irritated fangirls. One girl even try to rampage at Lucy but she was stopped when she felt Erza giving a death glare from behind.

"You two are attracting a lot of people." Lucy said, struggling to let go of the two dragon slayers' grips but they were too strong for her to handle.

"Lucy you're ours for the day, remember?" Rogue whispered into Lucy's ear. A blush crept into Lucy's face as she felt Rogue's mouth near her ear. Lucy quickly stood up, it was amazing that she finally manage to let go of two strong grips. This sudden reaction made the two boys look up to her.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Lucy made a silly excuse so that she can leave Rogue and Sting without having them to follow her.

"What's wrong with me?" Lucy said, splashing some water from the faucet into her face. "I finally have some time with them without making Natsu and the others to argue with them and what did I do? I just ran away."

Lucy looked up to the mirror that was in front of her and slap her face with no reason to do so. Yet the sudden slap made her realize that she was with her loved ones that she was longing for to be with ever since she left the mansion. This made her confidence to come back as she left the bathroom quickly so that she can be with her beloveds.

"Rogue! Sting! I'm ba…" Lucy stopped when she saw two other girls talking to the half-naked boys.

"Who was that blonde girl you two were with? Why were you even with a girl a like her?" the girl asked. She had light blue hair caressing until her waist, she was wearing a very revealing two piece floral-printed swimsuit that made her chest to stick out as she was hugging it so that she can woo the two boys. As for her friend, she had long black silky hair that was tied in a ponytail, as she too was wearing a very revealing two piece floral-printed swimsuit but it had a different design and color yet it also made her chest revealing. It was so obvious that these two were irritated at Lucy's lucky jackpot with the two hottest men in Fiore so they tried to woo them as soon as she left. Lucy saw the smirks and smiles the two were giving to the girls and she felt stupid that she even thought that her childhood friends still loved her like when they were kids. When Lucy was just about to walk away to the other direction, she heard the two boys spoke to the girls.

"That blonde girl we were with is Lucy Heartfilia and we are her loyal bodyguards." Sting said, smirking at the blue-haired girl that was in front of him.

"And that'll never change." Rogue said, turning around to see Lucy's dumbfounded look. Unlike the 4 other girls earlier, these two understand the boys' feelings and gladly walked away without an argument to be heard from them.

"Loyal bodyguards? Those positions stopped ever since I left my heritage as the next Heartfilia heiress." Lucy said, giggling by the idea of _'loyal bodyguards.'_

"You may stop being the heiress of the Heartfilia but we promise your parents before they died and we can't just break promises from people who are dead now. It will be rude." Sting said, poking Lucy's forehead.

"Before they died? What did you promise them?" Lucy asked out of curiosity.

"The promise we made to your mom the day before she died was that we should take care of you until you get married and while you were involved with the Tenroujima incident, your father didn't gave up on waiting for you but before a few weeks before he died, he asked us to always wait for your return and when you did return, we will always be guarding you." Rogue explained, crossing his arms like before. Lucy smiled at the thought that her parents want her to remain safe under the hands of her childhood friends. She was also glad that the two didn't even thought about breaking the promises that they made.

"Oi! Lucy-chan! Sting-san! Rogue-san! Natsu brought some watermelons and wanted to smack all of them before we set some fireworks tonight!" Wendy said, running as fast as she can towards the Stellar mage.

"Fireworks?" Lucy asked the now panting Wendy. Wendy just nodded.

"The o-others w-wa-wanted to see set some fireworks before summer e-ends so they brought different kinds of f-i-fireworks for us to set off with tonight." Wendy explained, catching her breath. "So while waiting for night to come, Natsu and the others made some plans to do so we won't get bored."

"Okay, let's go then." Lucy said, holding the two dragon slayer's hands while she drags them to the watermelon smashing game.

Like what Wendy had just said Natsu, Gray and Erza did made plans for their activities for the whole afternoon. After they smashed 7 watermelons, the girls buried the boys in sand when the 3 slayers accidentally have fallen asleep after getting tired of smashing some melons, then they started having a sand castle making contest, the groups split into three; the first team consisted Natsu, Lisanna, Happy, Charles and Wendy, the second team consisted Lucy, Rogue, Sting, Frosch and Lector and the third team consisted Erza, Milliana, Gray, Lyon and Juvia; they had a fun time making the sandcastles. It was a big surprise for the others to see that Sting and Rogue were quite good in making sandcastles and thus making Lucy's team the winner.

After their short sandcastle making contest, Gray and Natsu started handing out water guns for each and one of them. It was really weird that they brought the right amount of guns for each of them to use. They spent the whole afternoon squirting water at each other until the sun was finally setting. Erza got ready to bring out the fireworks while the other girls were barbecuing some meat that they kept somewhere unknown so that the boys (pacifically some dragon slayers who are always hungry) won't eat it before nighttime could come.

"What a peaceful night." Rogue inhaled the cold air as the starry sky reminded him another one his childhood moments but this moment was only shared with his dragon before he killed it. The thought of it made him a little guilty for killing his foster parent but then he smiled a bit, remembering that if he hasn't killed his dragon he wouldn't have met Sting and they wouldn't have been found by the Heartfilia's and that he wouldn't have met with their beautiful daughter, Lucy.

"Still feeling guilty about what you did?"

Rogue didn't have to turn around to know who was talking to him. It was clearly stupid for him if he suddenly forgets a sweet angel's voice.

"Just a little bit."

"Only a little bit? All these years, you and Sting never told me about your foster parents. The only thing I knew about them was about their deaths and killers. I don't even know their names."

"Sceadu."

"Huh?" The blonde mage tilted her head in confusion.

"Sceadu means darkness and that's also the name of my dragon. Sceadu lives in total darkness, he never associated with other dragons yet he still adopted me when I was still an infant; he raised me, protected me and taught me about shadow magic. He raised me as his own. I can't really explain why I even killed my own parent after all he did for me."

Lucy could say that he was sincere in what he said about his dragon. She can feel that Rogue was feeling really guilty about murdering the dragon but she couldn't help but still feel disappointed for her friend's past action. She knew Rogue really meant what he said so she didn't ask again. This time, she looked at the other dragon slayer next to Rogue.

"You want to know mine, don't you?" Sting doesn't have to be a mind reader to know what Lucy was thinking since it was already obvious because of Lucy's endless stare at him.

"That is if you won't mind me asking." Sting just smiled a bit at Lucy's innocent face.

"It's okay, I'll tell you since you want to know so much but don't put this in your novel, okay?" Lucy just giggled; it was her way of agreeing.

"My dragon's name is Saber. Saber adopted me when I was still an infant. He also raised me like his own. He taught me dragon slayer magic. He was somehow the opposite of Sceadu, he usually meet and talk to other dragons, he even let me play with other dragons and he even help wandering humans around the forest at times. He told me he used to be good friends with my parents before they hand me over to him. I was mad when I heard that my own parents gave me away while they were still alive." Sting's smile faded when he continued his story. "The thought of it made me have no control with my powers and because of the rage; I accidentally hit my only living parent. When I finally realized what I did, I came to Saber to help him but he only told me _"Your parents were saving you so they gave you to me… they love you and they've always had… Sting promise me to never harbor your anger at them, okay..." _those were his last words. I think. He seems like he was gonna tell me more but he immediately died after my blasted attack."

"Sabertooth…" Lucy suddenly blurted out which cause both boys to look at her, confused.

"Sabertooth… it has the words saber in it… is that one of the reasons why you chose that guild?" Lucy asked.

"So you've notice that. Clever as usual Lucy-chan." The two dragon slayers were not really surprised with Lucy's cleverness, they just never imagine that Lucy would catch that fast.

"The word _"Saber"_ in Sabertooth reminds you of your foster dragon parent?" Lucy asked again but gentler than before.

"Of course it reminded me of Saber, I've never forget about him and that goes for Rogue, too, he never forgotten about his dragon either" Sting explained.

"That's all I need to know." Lucy gave the two boys a surprise hug. Now she completely understands that they never intended to kill their parents. The two boys' faces flushed in embarrassment.

"Oi! Lucy-chan… food's ready, come back here with your dragon friends." Natsu shouted at Lucy while he was eating a barbecue. Lucy was surprised when Natsu said _"friends"_ instead of _"idiots"_. Did Natsu finally accept her childhood friends just after spending a day with them? Or was he just being polite to his best friend's childhood friends like she was being polite to his childhood friend Lisanna?

As they arrive to their beach spot, they saw the same scenes as lunchtime; Gray, Juvia and Lyon were in one spot eating together (and feeding each other like before), Lisanna, Natsu and Happy eating like a happy family as a cat as their child; Milliana hugging Charles while Wendy was eating with Erza next to her.

"Boy! I'm so hungry." Sting took a big bite out of the roasted chicken while Lector was just watching him while he was taking a bite out of his fish. Of course he was hungry after having a non-stop water gun fight with the Salamander. They didn't stop until Erza told them it was about dinner time.

"Delicious as usual." Lector announced, holding the skeleton fish up.

"Fro agrees." Fro was also doing her fellow exceed's action. The two exceeds were really glad to tag along with their partners. Lucy giggled at the cute frog suit-wearing exceed as the exceed was mimicking the other exceed's movements. Suddenly Lucy's mouth was covered by a hand and her hands were being held by another hand. It was obvious she was being dragged somewhere but somehow Sting and the others didn't notice this.

As the hands were removed from her mouth and her hands, Lucy immediately kicked the person behind her, making the person to say a quiet _"oww"_. Little did Lucy know that her so-called kidnapper was actually Rogue. Lucy quickly says multiple apologies to the shadow dragon slayer.

"It's okay. I deserve it for dragging you here without you and the others knowing." Lucy looked at their surroundings for a brief moment and noticed that Rogue dragged her to where they were just this morning.

"Why did you drag me here anyway? And why didn't anyone notice me being dragged here?" Even though she was just talking to Rogue, she still wanted some explanation for the sudden _'kidnapping'. _

"It was quite easy. I used my shadow magic for us to disguise ourselves in the shadows. Actually I'm surprise that Sting and Frosch didn't recognize me."

"Ok but you still haven't answered my other question. Why did you drag me here? Alone?" Lucy's voice became frail when she said the last word. There was a blush that crept into Rogue's face but since it was nighttime Lucy didn't notice it.

"Because I need to tell you something in private." Lucy felt that her heart skipped a beat with Rogue's answer. Rogue leaned closer to Lucy's face. Their lips were just an inch away. Lucy closed her eyes as Rogue put his arms around Lucy's waist.

Rogue was about to say something when suddenly, a yacht just happened to pass by with a familiar person in it.

"Oi! Lucy-chan! Rogue-san! Nice meeting you here." It was their other childhood friend, Blake Etoile. With the sudden appearance of their blond friend, Rogue had quickly let go of Lucy, making Lucy to stumble but with Blake's magical powers, he swiftly caught Lucy when she was about to fall down. This made Lucy to blush a bit.

* * *

"Everyone meet Blake. He's another one of my childhood friends."

"Nice to meet you." Blake gave out a heartwarming smile to everyone. The other girls except Erza found Blake really more handsome than the white and shadow dragon slayers.

Since Blake just happened to pass by, Lucy thought that it would be great timing for him to meet her other friends. Everyone thought Blake a bit friendlier than Lucy's other two childhood friends.

"Lucy, how are my…uh, your new celestial spirits?" Blake almost forgot that Lucy was the new owner of his old celestial keys.

"They're fine. Do you want to see them?" Without waiting for Blake's response, she immediately opens the three gates of her silver keys. The three spirits greeted Lucy with high respect as the white cloud disappeared. After they've greeted Lucy, they quickly notice their old master and with no second to spare, they hugged him so tight (except for Draco of course, he was too big to hug him so he just patted his head).

"Master Blake… we missed you so much." Hydra was crying so much when she saw her previous master but not for Hercules, he just gave Blake a quick hug and had move away from Blake.

* * *

"You told Blake to come, didn't you?" Rogue and Sting were a few meters away from the gang.

"Maybe or maybe not." Sting just chuckled at his friend.

"Hmmph… you just ruined a good moment." Rogue mumbled to himself, as he was looking at Lucy's face from a distance.

"Why? Did I bother you?" Sting teased. Rogue just ignored the white dragon slayer, he was still in a good mood by what almost happen to him and Lucy before Blake suddenly appeared and ruined the moment. Rogue just smirked at his partner before leaving the speechless dragon slayer.

* * *

**Sorry for the super late update...**

**It was almost a confession of love w and a first kiss X3 **

**...**

**Why didn't i go on with it?*talking to myself again*haha**

**...**

**Sadly. i have bad news... :C**

**i wont be updating for a long time since school is almost starting and so, i'll be busy..im really sorry *bowing down***

**don't worry though, next time when i finally go online i'll definitely upload a new chapter**

**...**

**I hope you enjoyed reading my new chapter though... X3**

**...see you next time**


	7. Chapter 7: Sting's turn

**Hello minna-san! I'm super duper sorry for the 2 month and a half wait for the chapter. I'm really sorry for the wait so to make it up to all of you, I tried my best to make the chapter longer.**

**_Pairings in this chapter: A little Lufus(Rufus and Lucy) and Sticy(Sting and Lucy)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Sting's turn**

"What the hell just happen?" Lucy was now lying on her bed. She was thinking about what Sting told her just awhile ago. She was really confused after what he said. She never thought that he would say that in front of her. Especially in front of Rogue.

**◕‿◕**Flashback**◕‿◕**

_It was a bright and sunny morning when the dragon slayer duo thought of taking Lucy with them in their two-day mission at the Serena Village, the mission that they were suppose to take before Blake kidnapped Lucy. It was quite a surprise when the two dragon slayers finally remembered that they already had taken the request yet the mission was still remained forgotten until they found the mission form on a table a month later after the Blake incident. On their way to Lucy's apartment, Sting stopped his tracks, making the other three to stop also. Sting was somehow in a deep thought but what could it be?_

"_Sting what's wrong?" Rogue was back to his nonchalant self when he asked a rather uninterested question to the blonde dragon slayer. Knowing the tone of voice, Sting didn't bother to answer his sudden uncaring partner yet he can't keep it to himself anymore._

"_I was wondering… who the heck does Lucy really love?" Sting, **for the first time**, was actually thinking hard about something. He gave off a serious look when he faced his black-haired friend. _

"_Why did you think of that?" Rogue turned around, not facing the seriousness of his partner. Rogue was now somehow you may call intrigued when he heard Lucy's name._

"_I was thinking if she secretly likes me, maybe I can make the first move. You know Lucy; she just loves to be surprised. I know you like Lucy, too, but if she doesn't feel the same way maybe I can go first. You don't mind, don't you?" _

_Rogue was surprised. He really was. He's previous nonchalant face was turned into a shock-affied look. Rogue can clearly tell that Lucy feels the same way for him and for Sting. Sting just didn't know about what might have happen during the beach event with Fairy Tail. He knew that without the disturbance of Blake's sudden appearance, Lucy might have already been his girlfriend by now._

_Rogue sometimes questions himself if Lucy truly loves him back but he can't really risk that Lucy might develop feelings for Sting if the white dragon slayer may ever confess his feelings to her so he can't really answer Sting's request, can he?_

"_Rogue?" Sting was now ahead of Rogue, who seems to be having an argument with himself in his mind, with Lector and Frosch floating right above him. It took a minute before Rogue snapped out from his thoughts and continued walking as if Sting didn't ask him permission to confess to Lucy earlier._

_As the dragon slayer duo finally arrived at Lucy's house, the two just entered without notice from the Celestial mage. Both dragon slayers entered the open window and saw something that they never imagine to see. They both saw Lucy wearing only her underwear on and nothing else. The two boys looked at the half-naked Celestial mage and felt blood gushing out of their noses. Lucy, holding onto her white frilly bra which she was about to put on, looked at the two boys blankly before she started screaming like crazy._

"_What the hell are you two doing here?" Lucy kept on shouting, cursing and throwing heavy thick books at the two boys which the two swiftly avoided. Good thing, Lucy had her back turned when the two unnoticed intruders entered her room. While Sting and Rogue were too busy dodging the books, Lucy was taking some steps to enter the bathroom._

"_How come she can throw books that are thick like this when she couldn't even carry an empty box when we were kids?" Sting kept on rubbing the side of his head which Lucy threw a very thick spell book at. _

"_I heard that." Lucy was so damn furious at the two boys earlier that she forgot to bring her other clothing. _

"_You guys? Do you mind handing me my clothes from my bed?" Rogue and Sting turned around and saw the said clothes on Lucy's bed. Rogue walked over to her bed and grabbed the clothes; he then handed Lucy's clothes to Frosch and ordered her to give Lucy her clothes which Frosch gladly agreed to._

"_Lucy-chan, here's your clothes!" The costume-wearing exceed was now knocking on the bathroom door. Without even poking her head out, Lucy quickly grabbed the green exceed by the tail and pulled her inside the bathroom. After a minute or so, Frosch went out of the bathroom wearing a really cute smile on her face._

"_Why are you smiling like that Frosch?"_

"_Fro thinks Lucy-chan looks really nice wearing her bra and underwear." With that Sting started imagining Lucy's appearance earlier and started to nosebleed while Rogue quickly covered his dear innocent exceed's mouth after finishing her sentence._

"_What's the matter? Why are you covering Frosch's mouth?" Lucy finally came out of the bathroom and was finally wearing some clothes. The two boys looked at her and found her really stunning. Lucy was wearing a white tube top, covering her top was a blue unbuttoned short-sleeved leather jacket, covering the bottom half was a blue miniskirt and her usual brown boots. Instead of tying a blue ribbon on her hair, Lucy just wore a white hair band on her golden hair. It has been a long time since Sting and Rogue saw Lucy letting her hair down so they were really stunned when they saw her._

"_Sting? Rogue? Are you okay?" Sting was the first one to move from his position and onto Lucy's direction. He was just an inch away from Lucy's face yet Lucy could already feel Sting's hot breathing coming near to her mouth. Lucy was surprised when she opened her eyes—when did she closed her eyes anyway—and she saw that Sting was just a centimeter away from her face, having a serious look plastered on his white face._

"_Lucy-chan, you look really stunning." Sting was really speechless with Lucy's sudden radiant look so speechless that he can't stop brushing his hand against Lucy's porcelain face. Lucy couldn't help but blushed at Sting's compliment._

"_T-thanks Sting-kun." Lucy put a fist against her shivering mouth as she was trying her best to hide her scarlet blush. Sting quickly took both of Lucy's hands and moved his hands and hers closer to his chest. Lucy tilted her head up and noticed that Sting's looked at her in a heartwarming way, not minding if Rogue and the others were there to see. Sting knew that behind Rogue's quiet and nonchalant face, he was already fuming with jealousy but for the past month always seeing Rogue being all lovey-dovey with Lucy; it had always hurt him in the inside._

"_Lucy, I have something to tell you." _

"_W-what is it, Sting? _

"_I like you Lucy! So will you please go on a date with me?"_

_Boom! Sting finally confessed and it shocked everyone not because they were surprise to discover that Sting likes Lucy but because they were surprised that Sting actually confessed and asked Lucy on a date._

"_Way to go Sting-kun!" Lector jumped up and down like a little girl._

"_He actually confessed." Rogue looked away from the heartbreaking scene (for him that is) and had already jumped out of the window without anyone noticing him except for Lucy of course. She wanted to run out of her apartment and stop Rogue from walking away but she couldn't just leave a guy who just confessed to her especially if the guy is an old friend._

"_So Lucy will you?" _

_Sting knew what Lucy was thinking and he also wanted to help out with his best pal but for now he wanted to be greedy. Just this time. He wanted Lucy to be his. Just for a single day. Lucy sighed as she saw Sting's eyes saddened when she didn't immediately reply. Her heart was confused. She loves both boys but it wouldn't be fair if she only gives attention to only one boy. Sting saw the confusion in Lucy's eyes so he had slowly let go of the celestial mage's hands and started to walk away just like Rogue._

"_Sting wait!" _

"_Hn?"_

"_I'll go on a date with you."_

_Sting's eyes were practically shining with joy when Lucy had finally agreed._

"_It's a date. I'll come back here at 3 in the afternoon, 'kay?" Without even waiting for Lucy's answer, Sting had already jumped out of the window and out of the apartment leaving the two exceeds floating next to Lucy. The two exceeds looked at the celestial mage with cute confused looks on their faces._

"_What was that about, Fairy-chan?"_

"_I don't even know Lector. Wait, why are you two still here? Aren't you coming with them?" And with that question, Sting yelled out the two exceeds' names._

"_Bye Fairy-chan."_

"_Bye Miss Lucy."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Sting."

After saying his name, Lucy closed her eyes and dozed off. Minutes had passed by and minutes had suddenly turned to hours yet Lucy was still fast asleep. It was now 12 noon and Sting finally arrived at the Sabertooth guild with Frosch clinging on his shoulder and Lector on the other side. Everyone in the guild went silent when Fiore's strongest mage had finally returned. They were silent not because he was there but because it was their first time to see Sting having a slightly toothy grin plastered on his super white skin. For the first time, Sabertooth members were looking at a super happy Sting Eucliffe.

"Is that our Sting?"

"Maybe he's one of Rufus's other illusion."

"Watch out! He might be a spy." With that, Sting felt a vein popped.

"Who the hell are you calling a spy!?" Sting was about to start a fight but was stopped by a familiar hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw his partner, _the _Shadow dragon slayer. His face cannot be clearly seen due to the covering of his black bangs.

"Sting, I want to tell you something."

Rogue quickly let go of the White dragon slayer's fist and slowly walked toward outside the building. The guild became silent yet again as they carefully watched their own Dragon Slayer Duo having an unusual argument than before.

"Hey let's go follow th–" Before a fellow Sabertooth member could have followed to where the two dragon slayers were, he was stopped by the memory-maker, Rufus Lohr.

"Where do you think you're going?"

The man yelped at the presence of one of Sabertooth's top five. He was too terrified at Rufus's presence that the only thing he could do was to run as fast as he can.

"They're returning to their old selves again." Rufus faced his green-haired friend, Orga.

"Hn? What do you mean by that, Rufus?"

"Ever since they reunited with that Fairy, they've been acting like their old selves."

"She might be really something for making them to return to the old Rogue and Sting, huh?" After what Orga just said, Rufus thought of an idea.

"It's kind of rude that we don't even know much about her other than that she's a childhood friend of our dragon slayers. I think we should pay her a surprise visit, don't you think Orga?" Rufus gave

Without even looking at Orga's response, Rufus had already started walking out of the guild and was ready to give Lucy a surprise visit.

* * *

_~~~~Sting and Rogue's location~~~~_

The two dragon slayers were now standing at the back of the Sabertooth guild, gazing at each other's faces. Both were silent for both were thinking of what to say to each other.

"Sting…"

"Rogue if this is about Lucy…" Before Sting could finish his sentence, he was cut off when Rogue raised a hand, calling for halt.

"Let me finish what I was about to say." Rogue then lower his hand and continued.

"First of all, you're right. It is about Lucy but you may have the wrong idea. The only thing I wanted to tell you is that I'm okay with you dating Lucy but it doesn't mean that I must give up on her." Rogue began smiling. "Remember this Sting Eucliffe unless Lucy says she _loves_ you, too, I won't give Lucy to you without a fight."

Sting looked at his friend, astonished. It was a long time since he heard those kinds of words from Rogue. The only response Sting could do is smile at his black-haired friend and the latter just did the same.

The two exceeds just sat there and watch their partners' argument ever since the beginning and were glad that they quickly made up.

"Lector…"

"Yes Fro?"

"Fro is happy that Rogue and Sting are friends again." Frosch smiled at the red exceed.

"Who said that they stop?" Lector returned the smile to his fellow exceed then both exceed laughed at each other for no apparent reason.

* * *

~~~~_At Lucy's apartment~~~~_

It was now 2 o'clock in the afternoon yet the key bearer was still asleep while she was still asleep two Sabertooth members quietly went inside her apartment through the same window as before. The two intruders went in unnoticed.

"Rufus, could you tell me why we're here again?" Orga scratched his back, trying to remember Rufus's plan. Rufus sighed at his ridiculous friend.

"We're here to know more about this fairy." Rufus smirked when he spotted the sleeping key bearer. The masked man was now standing in front of the sleeping beauty. While Orga was heading to Lucy's kitchen, Rufus hasn't stop watching over Lucy.

"No wonder they changed back." Rufus knelt down to have a better look of Lucy's face. Rufus was mindlessly caressing Lucy's porcelain face. Feeling a warm touch, Lucy slowly awakens from her sleep.

"Hn? Sting… Rogue… can we go for a walk at the park?" Lucy then immediately went back to sleep. Rufus found Lucy's reaction really…cute.

"Hey Rufus! Did you find anything about her?" Orga came out of the kitchen, holding and eating a lot of food. Rufus quickly stopped what he was doing and looked at his glutton friend. He sighed at the sight he was seeing. _"Poor Fairy, she might die of hunger when Orga doesn't stop eating all of her food" _was in Rufus's thoughts.

"Nothing yet." When Rufus was about to stand up, he felt someone holding onto his hand. He looked down and saw Lucy grasping his right hand.

"Don't leave me." Lucy murmured as she tightens her hold on Rufus's hand.

It's been a long time since Rufus felt this way for a girl but yet he must stopped it. He wouldn't let mere emotions to overcome him but he doesn't want to hurt the girl either. Rufus knelt down and whispered something into Lucy's ear _Sting and Rogue are really lucky to have met you_. After hearing what the blonde man said, Lucy gently let go of Rufus's hand and a smile was now plastered on her face. Upon seeing the sleeping blonde's smile, Rufus also smiled.

"Oi, is she the Fairy?" Orga, who was nearly finish devouring all of the food he was holding a while ago, was now standing near Rufus. Rufus just responded with a gentle nod, not wanting to make more noise.

"She's really pretty if you think about." Orga said, having a close look at her. Rufus nodded one more time.

"Hn…" This time Lucy was surely waking up from her seemed to be 4 hour sleep. Lucy blinked a couple of times and after doing so, she saw the masked man and the buff man standing besides her. It took a while before Lucy's mind reminded her that there were _new _intruders in her house.

"Why the hell am I getting unexpected Sabertooth members today?" Lucy screamed at the two men besides her. Thinking fast, Rufus swiftly covered Lucy's mouth and Lucy immediately quieted down. After _not _hearing the blonde's screams, Rufus slowly pulls away his hand.

"Explain yourselves!" Lucy might be a forgiving person but she has the right to hear a reason for a misunderstood action. Both Sabertooth members remained silent. _"We couldn't just tell this Fairy why we're here and I'm not really good in explaining, I'll just let Rufus do the explaining" _Orga thought to himself.

"We're here because we want to know why Sting and Rogue returned to their old selves, that's all." Orga's mouth was opened wide, not believing that Rufus actually confessed their crime.

"Eh? What do you meant by their old selves?" Lucy was just as curious as the two Sabertooth boys.

"You haven't noticed it, Miss Lucy?" A hint of surprise was heard from Rufus's question. Lucy shook her head. Rufus sat down next to Lucy and started his explanation.

"Well, I'll just summarize it for you. When Sting and Rogue first joined Sabertooth, they weren't really popular at first. No one even notices them except for me and Orga of course. They were just 16 and since they were the youngest and newest members in the guild, everyone just belittles them. The reason why everyone treats them like crap is because they haven't done any job and because they haven't gone to a single mission yet, everyone just assumes that they don't have powers but they didn't care if someone says that." Rufus paused when he suddenly heard a sob. He turned to his side and saw a crying Lucy.

"Miss Lucy, may I stop my story?" Rufus sweatdropped, thinking that he hasn't even gone to the saddest part yet.

"Please go on Rufus-_kun_…*sob*…I just can't help but cry." Lucy's childish reply was too adorable to deny so Rufus continued his story, not minding the serious blush on his face.

"As you wish… realizing that the two boys won't fight back at their insults, the guild members thought of just beating them to a pulp and so they did. Not even the guild master stopped the men who were beating up Sting and Rogue. Orga and I wanted to help but they won't let us. One day while Sting and Rogue were just sitting on a table, both of them were holding onto a picture of their own. Orga and I were a bit too curious about the picture so we asked them if we can see the picture. And do you know who it was, Miss Lucy?" Rufus asked. Lucy shook her head, waiting for the answer.

"It was you." Rufus playfully touched her nose in a childlike way. "Orga and I were surprised to see two different pictures of you yet in each photo, you looked really stunning. Seeing that the four of us were looking at Sting and Rogue's prize possession, two drunken men thought of getting it from them. After successfully getting the picture, they were stunned at your buxom beauty that they drunkenly told Sting and Rogue that they'll go after you and rape you for fun sake. Being pissed off, Sting gave both men a Dragon Slayer (A/N: I don't know what element Sting controls) Fist while Rogue also used Dragon Slayer Shadow Fist. Not only that they beaten the drunken men but they beaten the guild aces hence making them the new guild aces. Ever since then Sting become an arrogant person who keeps telling people he's the best while Rogue became a quiet guy who never shows his emotions to anyone except for his partners." (_A/N: I'm feeling that I'm already making too much OOC in my fic. Well, this will never happen again. This will only happen in this fic.)_

"So they changed into different people because of me and turned back because of me?" Lucy was really confused. Was she really the reason of the two boys' attitude change?

"I think so. That's why we came here; we wanted to know for ourselves if why they even change." Rufus explained. Noticing the buff man's absence, Lucy and Rufus went looking for him.

"Hey! Give me that!" Lucy snatched the manuscript from green yellowish-haired man.

"Aww, Fairy-san just let me finish one chapter of it pleaassee." Orga's way of being childish was so funny that Lucy couldn't stop her laughter. Lucy's laughter was so radiant and contagious that Rufus also joined in the laughing moment.

"Wait… what time is it?" Realizing that she was wearing the same clothes as this morning, she quickly looked at the wall clock above her couch and was deeply surprised.

"Wha-!? It's already 2:45. Sting might be already heading here." Lucy quickly went into her bathroom and washed up while she was busy washing up, the dragon slayer duo went in through her window. When the two slayers appeared they spotted Orga lying on Lucy's bed, reading Lucy's manuscript while they saw Rufus leaning near the closed bathroom door.

"Hn? Rufus? Orga? Why are you two here?" Sting was surprised to see the two men's presence.

"Uh…uhm… Rufus you explain" Orga then quickly covered himself with the manuscript. The two boys simultaneously looked at the said man, looking at him with identical glares.

"We're here to know more about Miss Lucy and that's all." Rufus just shrugged off both of the dragon slayers glare while he was explaining. While he was explaining, he didn't notice that Sting was already in front of him.

"Uh… are you okay Sting?" Rufus was looking really calm but in the inside he was nervous about Sting's next move.

"So what kind of information do you have of Lucy from your short observation of her?" Sting asked, curiosity can be heard from the tone of his voice.

"Well, she's a nice and funny person to be with. She can be really _adorable _while she's asleep and…" Realizing that he described Lucy adorable, he stopped. All eyes were now on Rufus after what he just said.

"So you're admitting that you do like Lucy?" Sting whispered, making Rogue and Rufus to be the only ones to hear. Rufus's face became as scarlet as Erza's hair.

"Sting… Rogue… you're already here." Lucy, who finally came out of the bathroom, was already ready for her and Sting's date. She looked the same as before since she didn't have much time to change.

"Lucy, great timing" Sting said in a sing song tone. Sting took a quick glance at Rufus, who was still blushing like crazy and then back to Lucy.

"Lucy what do you think about Rufus?" Sting moved Rufus's body from his side to his front for Lucy and him to see each other face to face. Lucy didn't actually get what Sting was demanding but she still did it. Rufus couldn't help but to quiver a bit when he felt Lucy looking at him.

"Hmm, I think Rufus-kun is really nice and handsome." Lucy said, smiling. Hearing what Lucy just said, Rufus instantly blushed while Sting just kept on smirking at the masked man.

"I think we should go now. Ja'ne~" Sting then quickly grabbed Lucy by the arm and he quickly jumped off the window while carrying Lucy bridal style. Lucy, of course, screamed when Sting did it unannounced.

"Sting! Why did you that?" Lucy shouted, not caring about the residents' stares at them. What Sting had done next made Lucy's eyes wide. Sting had just gently brushed his lips onto her cheek.

"Lucy you're mine for today and I'm going to show you how much I care for you ever since I met you 18 years ago." Hearing the other blonde, Lucy's face turned red. "Now c'mon, I'm going to carry you until we reach our destination." Sting ran with Lucy in his arms, not caring about the weird looks of other people.

Meanwhile, the five other members of Sabertooth were still speechless about Sting's unusual behavior. First he had a goofy grin on when he arrived at the guild, and then he was unusually happy while he was teasing Rufus with Lucy and now he's doing who knows what. Was it because of love? Can the reason be of his childish behavior is because of his love for Lucy?

"Hey Rogue, is Sting going to be fine? He seems screwy." Orga asked the raven-haired boy.

"Yes, he's just excited about his date with Lucy, that's all" Rogue replied, calmly. "For the mean time, would you two tell me everything that happened while you were here? And Rufus what do you mean by she's adorable when she's asleep?" Rogue looked at the two other Sabertooth boys. By the looks of it, Rogue was somehow jealous and less angry.

"The only thing I could say is that I was in the kitchen eating. Rufus was the only one who stayed in the room so ask him." Orga quickly responded when Rogue gave him one of his death glares. Rogue believed the buff man and then eyed the masked man, who was still blushing like crazy.

"Rufus, what's your side of the story?" Rufus finally snapped out when he heard his name.

"I was just merely memorizing her structure. That's all," Rufus said.

"What do you mean by that?" Rufus didn't answer the black-haired. "Whatever, let's go."

"Where?" Both Sabertooth boys asked. "Just come along with me." With that Rogue jumped out of the window and so as the other boys, following wherever the Shadow Dragon Slayer was going.

* * *

◕‿‿◕_…Meanwhile…_◕‿‿◕

"Sting, do you think you can put me down?" Sting was still carrying Lucy in his arms as he ran towards the outskirts of Magnolia.

"Hn? No way. I'll be doing this until we reach our destination."

"And how long will that be?"

"We're here." Sting gently put Lucy on the ground and started to walk off, leaving the other blonde sitting on the grass. Lucy followed Sting's steps and saw a very thick forest.

"Lucy c'mon over here." Sting lifted a few strands of thin vines so that Lucy can pass through. When Lucy went over to the other side, she became speechless. The other side of the forest looked like one of Lucy's scene in her novel. There was a crystal clear pond nearby, surrounding the pond was a field of grass that was covered by various kinds of flowers, and there were also different kinds of trees and forest creatures. For Lucy it was like a beautiful paradise that can be rarely seen in the real life.

"Sting, this place is so beautiful. How did you find this place in such short notice?" Lucy said, not even meeting Sting's face.

"Well actually I found this place a few years ago while Rogue and I were still searching for you so you hungry? I brought food." Sting was now carrying a light brown picnic basket. Lucy responded by giving Sting her signature smile. The two then walked hand in hand until they reached a shady tree near the pond. Sting sat down under the tree while Lucy was still captivated by the beautiful forest.

"This place brings me memories when we're still young," Lucy was mesmerized by the beautiful sight that it reminded her of the days when she and the two dragon slayers were always spending their times at a hidden forest like this.

"The only thing missing to complete the past is Rogue." Lucy's face softens after remembering the times Rogue had to save her from every single danger she goes through until now. Sting became a little jealous since even Rogue wasn't with them, she still thought of him.

"Lucy, do you want some?" Sting handed her a sandwich which Lucy gladly took. She sat next to Sting, placing her head on his shoulder while both of them munch on their own sandwiches.

From afar, there were three people and two exceeds spying on the two blondes' date.

"Rogue, why did we come here?" Rufus asked the black-haired man next to him.

"…" Rogue ignored the masked man and kept a close eye at the two. While Rufus and Rogue were busy spying on the two blondes, Orga and the exceeds just slept under a tree.

"Sting…"Lucy said, finally snapping out from the scene

"Hn? What is it Lucy?" Sting looked at his side so that he and Lucy looked eye to eye.

"Why me?" Lucy said in a low a voice, low enough for only Sting to hear. "Why do you like me? As long as I can remember I've been a burden to you and Rogue since we were kids so why did you develop feelings for me?" Lucy was then smacked _lightly _on the head.

"Baka! Lucy you were never a burden to us. Heck you're the reason why we don't want to fight Natsu-san." Sting gave her his old childish grin.

"Then could you tell me why you like me? And why did Rufus tell me that the two of you changed?"

"Long story short the reason why we changed is because when we beaten Sabertooth's old guild aces Master Jiemma wanted us to look like we don't care so we have no choice but to do what he says but when you returned Rogue and I immediately returned to our original states."

"Okay then so could you tell me why you like me? You did say that you're going to show me how much you care for me." Sting smirked as he remembered what he's going to do.

"Lucy, I don't like you," Lucy looked at Sting, confused. "I _love_ you. I have loved you since we first met. It was just a simple a crush but my feelings for you developed every time I see you. Your determination, your care for other people, your cheerful smile, your forgiving attitude and other things that I can't remember. Lucy you're a wonderful mage and friend and I will never think of you as a burden to my life." Sting directed his face in front of Lucy's and kissed Lucy's lips.

From Rogue and Rufus's view, both Sabertooth boys were surprised to see the kissing scene. Rufus quickly redirected his eyes to the man next to him and saw jealousy written all over his face.

"Rogue…" Rufus saw the hurt face of his nakama and tried to comfort him but Rogue just stood up and walked away.

"Let's go." Rogue said in a monotone voice yet a little hurt can be heard from him. Rufus woke Orga up and carried Sting's sleeping exceed while Rogue carried his own exceed.

"_Sting, I thought we agreed to never show her that kind of affection until she chooses one of us"_ Rogue mumbled under his breathe as he carried his sleeping exceed.

* * *

◕‿◕…_Meanwhile at Serena Village…_◕‿◕

"Where the hell are those Sabertooth people?" One of the villagers said.

"Don't worry. I know those people are dependable than any other guilds, let's wait for a little longer." An old man said, presumably the one responsible for sending a job request.

"YOU'VE BEEN SAYING THAT SINCE LAST MONTH!" all of the villagers yelled at the old man which the old man just ignored.

Apparently, Sting and Rogue were suppose to help out a village that was flooded and because of the massive flood most of the villagers were stranded on their roofs and will remain on the roofs until someone else arrives and helps them.

"Have I forgotten something?" Rogue thought to himself while going back to the Sabertooth guild.

* * *

**_OMG! I'm really sorry for the super long wait. I was suppose to post this last but we had exams. I had to study a lot because sometimes my teachers can be really tricky. I'm quite sure that I failed my Filipino exam. It was so hard T.T_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_I really hope you like the chapter. I'm sorry for some misunderstandings in the chapter. I'm also sorry if Rogue was a bit OOC in this chapter and because some mixed-up I have to redo all of my future chapters so in the next chapter will be a bonus chapter about what Lucy just dreamt of in the chapter so will that be okay to you guys?_**

**_...please review and tell me what you think of this chapter, minna-san X3_**


	8. Announcement

First of all, I'm really sorry if you guys thought this was a chapter update but sadly it isn't.

Okay, it's been a long time since I updated this fanfic and actually at some point, I thought of discontinuing this but since there's a lot of readers for this fanfic of mine, I think I'll just have to finish it. But before I do finish it, I'll be betaing the whole thing before I post the new chapter. By then hope you can wait for more and while waiting for my next update, I hope you can read my other fanfics. :) And by the way, for RoLu fans, I made a RoLu week, it'll be on November 3-9 and for Sticy fans, I'm also holding Sticy week on October 7-13. (OwO) Look it up in tumblr to know more about it.


End file.
